


SMG4: Desti's New Life.

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [8]
Category: SMG4, Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adjusting To A New Life, Angst, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Friendly Sparring, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, Mario is 23 and Meggy is 22 in this timeline, Martial Arts, More tags and characters will be added as this story progresses, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: Thanks to the power of Axol's Inkweaver, Desti has returned to the world of the living. With Mario and Meggy's help, she must now adjust to living life as a human. But, what will happen when Desti's past returns to haunt her?
Relationships: Luigi (Nintendo)/Saiko (SMG4), Mario (Nintendo)/Meggy (SMG4), SMG4/Tari (SMG4)
Series: Red and White Roses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Malls, Pizzas, and Chain Chomps

_It’s the day after Meggy’s birthday, and she and Mario are heading to the castle to meet up with Desti. She’s still trying to adjust to now being a human, but Meggy and Mario offered to help, to which she accepted. Meggy realizes that Desti’s home is either being used by someone else or destroyed, so she proposed to Mario that they let Desti stay in their apartment. He agreed, so now they’re going to go ask Desti about it._

Meggy: Hey, Desti. Red and I would like to ask you something.

Desti: I'm all ears.

Meggy: Would you like to stay with us while you get your life back together?

Desti: Hmm... I'd imagine my old residence is no longer available, and I have nowhere else to go... If you'd let me stay until I can get my life back on track, I'd appreciate it, as long as neither of you would find me a bother.

Mario: Desti, you're not a bother at all!

Meggy: We're more than willing to let you crash at our apartment until you're ready to move forward with your life again.

_Desti hugs them both._

Desti: Thank you... I'm going to need serious help adjusting to being human. I don't even know where my weapons are, and I'm essentially defenseless without them...

Meggy: I can help teach you hand to hand combat if you'd like. As for the being human part... I know exactly what it's like. It was difficult for me to adjust to losing most of my abilities, and having a body I was not used to. You're not in this alone.

Desti: I don't consider you a rival anymore... But rather a true friend.

Meggy: I guess you could consider the favor I said I'd return so long ago finally returned, but even then, I'm not going to stop helping you.

Desti: I never got to truly humiliate you. I honestly don't even want to anymore.

Mario: Come on. Let's get Desti settled in our apartment, Meggy.

Meggy: We've got a guest room you can stay in for the time being. We'll get you set up with some clothes and the necessities you'll need during your stay.

Desti: Thank you so much, guys. Lead the way, I'll follow you to the apartment.

_The three of them make their way to Meggy and Mario's apartment and show Desti around before leading her to the guest room_

Meggy: This is where you'll be sleeping during your stay. There's a bathroom through that door on the other side of the room in case you need to use the facilities or freshen up. Come morning, I'll go shopping for you to get you some clothes. There's a washing machine and dryer near the kitchen if you ever need to use it to clean your clothes.

Desti: Do you want me to go with you when you go clothes shopping?

Meggy: It would probably be best if you did. You know your sizes better than I do, and it would be better if you helped pick out clothes you liked, and tried them on yourself to make sure they fit.

Desti: Alrighty.

Meggy: What kind of clothes do you prefer, just out of curiosity?

Desti: Nothing over the top. I'm fine with anything that isn't overly fancy.

Meggy: You'll be able to pick out the clothes you like tomorrow. Are you hungry at all?

_Suddenly, Desti's stomach growls loudly_

Desti: Well... Since I've been dead for a few months now, I would imagine so.

Mario: Shall we order a pizza?

Desti: Sounds good to me! Just make sure there's no pineapple on it.

Mario: Only weirdos like pineapple.

Meggy: Like SMG4?

Mario: Yes. A pepperoni pizza should satisfy all of us.

Meggy: YAS!

_Mario places in an order for a large pepperoni pizza._

Desti: So, what's been going on in the months that I've been dead?

Meggy: Well, you probably noticed that me and Mario are dating now.

Desti: Yup. You two are cute together.

Mario: It hasn't been completely happy. Your death was really rough for Meggy.

Desti: I did what I felt was right at the time, and looking back, I don't think I would have wanted it any differently. My goal was to see Meggy leave the island alive, and I completed that goal. And even in the bad moments you two face, you manage to come back, stronger than ever.

Meggy: But....I went insane about a month after your death....

Desti: How bad was it?

Meggy: I almost killed Mario and his brother Luigi... I hurt Mario pretty badly too...

Mario: But we had a truly beautiful vacation. One that really strengthened our relationship.

_The pizza arrives. Mario pays for the pizza and brings it inside. He hands plates to Meggy and Desti._

Mario: Ladies first.

Desti: I'm truly surprised at just how much you've changed over the course of the past few months. You're quite polite. It's gonna take a while to get used to that as well.

Mario: You can thank Meggy. She's my princess.

_Meggy pecks Mario's cheek._

Desti: That's cheesy. Truth be told, when i made that joke about the two of you being on a date over a year ago, I didn't think it would become a reality.

Mario: Well...I'm so proud to say that it is reality. My love for Meggy surpasses my love for spaghetti.

Desti: What did you guys do on that vacation?

Meggy: We officially started dating two days prior to the vacation, but for the first few days of it, we kept it a secret. During that time though, SMG4 and Tari revealed to us that they were dating, and before that, Luigi and Saiko told us they were dating.

Mario: We revealed to everybody that we were dating on New Years’ Eve. We had a truly romantic walk and talk on the beach, we cuddled a lot together, and I discovered how much she loves to nuzzle my neck.

Meggy: Speaking of which...

_Meggy mewls happily and nuzzles Mario's neck._

Desti: Oh get a room you two.

_Desti playfully rolls her eyes, yet smiles, just happy to see her former rival happy._

Meggy: Sorry... I can't resist.

Desti: Oh, don't worry about it. It is nice to see you smiling again honestly.

Meggy: Let’s turn in for the night.

Desti: It's probably best we turn in early to get a head start on tomorrow. I still can't thank you both enough for letting me stay here. It means a lot to know you care for me, even in spite of what I did to you two in the past.

Meggy: I've been keeping in touch with your team. Sadly.....they split up, and only one of them remains in Inkopolis, the other two moved away.

Desti: That's not too surprising honestly. I was their leader after all, and without one, they wouldn't have any motivation to keep going. I honestly would like to get the team back together again if they would be willing to start up again, but if they just want to move on with their lives, that's perfectly fine too.

Meggy: Well....keep an eye out for Jet while we're in Inkopolis.

Desti: I will. But first, let's focus on the more important things. Tomorrow is a big day.

Meggy: Yup. It's so good to have you back in my life, old friend.

Mario: Night, Desti.

Desti: Goodnight you two.

_Desti goes into the guest room and falls asleep, while Mario and Meggy fall asleep in Meggy's room, holding each other's arms. Morning rises, and Mario wakes up. He starts his morning by kissing Meggy's cheek and forehead._

Mario: Nothing but true beauty.

_Meggy wakes up to Mario staring at her lovingly._

Mario: Good morning, my sweet princess.

Meggy: Good morning Red.

Mario: How did you sleep?

Meggy: Really well. You really help me sleep better.

Mario: I'm glad.

_After a bit, they go into the main room, and are greeted by Desti._

Desti: Morning, lovebirds.

Meggy: Good morning, Desti. Sleep well?

Desti: pretty well. You have a comfy bed.

Meggy: I feel so much safer when I'm sleeping with Red. It's like he's a guardian angel watching over me. He's my hero. 

Desti: Oh you two.

Mario: She means so much to me, that I would willingly die to protect her.

Meggy: And i would do the same for him. No questions asked.

Mario: I've gotten better at hand-to-hand combat thanks to Meggy. She's been taking karate for 4 years now. She has a black belt.

Meggy: Well, I don't actually have one, but most people say that I would have one if I did have formal training.

Mario: That's still a black belt in my eyes. But the most impressive part about it: Everything she knows is self-taught.

Desti: That is quite impressive.

Meggy: Shall we go shopping?

Mario: I'll have to pass on the shopping sadly. Luigi and Glitchy asked me if I could help them with something at the castle today, and I promised them I would help. It shouldn't be long though. Be sure to text me if you need anything.

Meggy: Okie.

Desti: Alright then. Let’s go, Meggy.

_Meggy and Desti head out to go shopping for clothes in Inkopolis_

Desti: I'm a little scared.....

Meggy: That's understandable. You haven't been here for a long time. I felt the same way when I first stepped foot in here after the incident occurred. I was afraid of what everyone would think of me, given how I was human and all. But I wouldn't be too worried. If anyone gives you any trouble, they'll answer to me.

Desti: I'm not ready to see my teammates yet…

Meggy: I don't know how any of them will react myself, but let's just focus on the shopping for now and hope we don't run into any of them.

Desti: Okay.

_They enter the mall, which has a clothes store._

Meggy: I'm pretty sure you know what you'll be needing, and what you want. Don't worry about paying for any of it. This trip is on me, so don't worry about the price.

Desti: Thank you so much, Meggy.

Meggy: What are you thinking about for clothes?

Desti: Well, aside from the obvious personal articles I'll be needing, I'll be fine with some shirts, pants, shorts and anything that'll be needed for the different seasons. I'll grab what I find good and bring it all back after making sure it all fits. Would you mind staying by my side as I pick out clothes? I wouldn't feel comfortable if I had a bunch of eyes staring at me...

Meggy: Not a problem, Desti.

_Desti and Meggy proceed to go through the various clothing available, with Desti picking out everything she'll be needing during her stay at Meggy's apartment, chatting during parts of it to keep things from getting too awkward_

Meggy: Everything fit you okay?

Desti: They all seem to fit with no issues. Thanks for staying with me. I'm still getting used to this human body. While it's not too different from my Octoling body, it still feels... Foreign...

Meggy: There's perks to it. For one, you'll be physically stronger.

Desti: Though it came at the cost of most of the abilities you and I once had. It'll be some time before I get used to not having any of them...

Meggy: I know the feeling, trust me. Increased physical strength does make up for it though, and it'll be very helpful once you learn hand-to-hand combat from me. Do note that I primarily fight with kicks, so you'll be learning a lot of kick-type moves.

Desti: I really hope I'll be able to overcome all of this. But as much as I miss my old form, it's far better than being dead. I still cannot thank you and the others for bringing me back.

Meggy: Don't thank me. Thank Axol.

Desti: Well, even if he was the one responsible for bringing me back, you all helped by not forgetting about me, even after months had passed, and to me, that shows you cared, even after all I had done to you and the others.

Meggy: A lot has changed. For one, Tari is a lot more confident now. About a week ago, I taught her hand-to-hand combat, she's never been more confident. It makes me happy to see her be so confident.

Desti: Heh. You're largely the same person I knew months ago, and yet there's something different about you that I can't quite figure out. But in all honesty, it's a good thing.

Meggy: What do you mean?

Desti: You're far more aware of the people around you, thinking about their well-being before your very own. You're more outgoing than I've ever seen you before. You're actually treating your friends more like friends and less like squad members. You've improved quite a bit as a person, and I don't doubt it's your friends that have helped break down those old barriers you set up, and have helped you grow as a person.

Meggy: I owe so much of it to Red. Whenever I broke down after your death, he was there for me. He even offered to stay in my apartment for a few days after your death to take care of me. The same thing happened about a month after your death. But, I was training for the Splatfest before you stole our weapons, and I got very angry at them. I then felt horrible for it and walked away. Red followed me and comforted me. He gave me a hug and even gave up a plate of his favorite food just to make me smile. That's when my feelings for him started to develop.

Desti: You were still an Inkling at the time, right?

Meggy: Correct. This happened before I got kidnapped.

Desti: Before everything went down and changed all of our lives, for better or worse...

Meggy: Yeah...

Desti: But in the end, you and everyone else made the best of it and moved forward, even without me there to witness most of it.

Meggy: Ready for me to pay for your clothes?

Desti: I have everything I'll need. Let's go check out and head back home before anyone else can stare at me...

Meggy: Yeah. I don’t know if Red will be back when we get home, but we'll see.

_Meanwhile, back at the castle_

Mario: Easy there boy... We're just going to give you a bath. Nothing more...

_The golden Chain Chomp is barking angrily and bouncing around, the only thing holding it back being the spike at the end of the chain loop buried in the ground_

SMG4: We won't hurt you.

Luigi: Mama Mia... This thing is red hot... How are we going to get it into the hot spring to help it cool off?

Mario: Use the fire hoses.

Chris: The Princess never told us that this was part of our job description... But at least it's not working in that stupid factory...

Swag: This is way better.

Chris: Sigh…

_Chris and Swag proceed to spray the chain chomp with water, only for it to seemingly grow angrier and turn its attention to Chris and Swag before quickly calming down somewhat and becoming cooler to the touch_

Swag: Why are you sighing, Chris? We nearly died every day working in that factory. Working here is a lot easier and less stressful

_After a while, they successfully cool the chain chomp down, and lead it to the hot spring._

Chris: I just wish people would stop leaving out details when hiring us. It's almost as if they want us to be killed or something, and it worries me sometimes. But I guess it's more of a nuisance at this point more than anything else.

Swag: Fair point. At least the pay is really good, and the working conditions are top-notch.

Chris: Can't really argue with that. We can actually afford a good vacation with the pay we're getting.

Mario: The chain chomp has been bathed!

SMG4: Didn't you have a harder time doing that by yourself when you, Peach and Toadsworth went to Delfino Island for vacation a while back? You told me all about it, and it didn't sound too fun, what with you being arrested and all.

Mario: I'd rather not talk about it.

SMG4: Fair point. Well, at least it's now cooled off. Guess fire hoses are more powerful than that F.L.U.D.D. thing.

Mario: Looks like it. And we didn't even need the Woomy Brigade.

Luigi: Speaking of Woomy, where's Meggy?

Mario: She took Desti out clothes shopping.

Luigi: Oh.

Mario: They'll probably be back at the apartment before I am.

_Mario then turns to SMG4_

Mario: How does Tari feel, now that she's a skilled fighter, SMG4?

SMG4: She's a lot more confident overall. I'd say the training Meggy has been giving her has been paying off.

Mario: I'm glad. She seems to really like the pair of boots she got during the vacation.

_Tari then shows up._

Tari: Hiya, Glitchy!

SMG4: Hey Tari! What's up?

Tari: Came by to see how my amazing boyfriend is doing. I see you finished bathing the chomp. What were you guys talking about?

Mario: Mostly you're training with Meggy, and that she took Desti clothes shopping. Desti's going to be staying with me and Meggy until she can get back on her feet.

Tari: I'm so glad she's back with us. Is Meggy gonna teach her the combat skills that she knows?

Mario: I believe so. How do you feel, now that you're a skilled fighter?

Tari: Much more capable and confident about myself. Meggy's been a real great teacher.

Mario: She taught me some things as well.

SMG4: You're really lucky to have her as your girlfriend Mario. She's beyond wonderful.

Mario: You and Tari are a perfect match. Did you ever get to spar with Meggy, Tari?

Tari: A few times. It's mostly been training though.

Mario: I'm so glad you can defend not only yourself, but also SMG4 from harm now. I know he's in safe hands.

Tari: Thanks Mario.

Mario: Perhaps we could spar sometime. It'll help us both improve our skill.

Tari: Perhaps. How is Desti holding up so far?

Mario: She seems to be fine.

_Mario gets a text from Meggy._

Mario: Hang on, Meggy sent me a text message.

_Mario looks at his phone._

Mario: What's up?

Meggy: Me and Desti just got down with clothes shopping. We'll be heading back to the apartment shortly.

Mario: Alright. I'll start making my way over shortly. We got done bathing the chain chomp, and Tari just dropped by. We were talking about how excellent of a fight trainer you are, she and I may have a sparring session later on down the road.

Meggy: Sounds good. See you later, hot stuff! 😉

Mario: Oh you. 

_SMG4 and Tari see just how intensely Mario is blushing._

SMG4: Heh, did Meggy call you hot stuff again?

_Mario stares at SMG4 with wide eyes_

Mario: W-wouldn't you like to know...

SMG4: She totally did.

Mario: S-stop.

Tari: Glitchy, please stop. You're making Mario feel embarrassed.

SMG4: Oh I'm just teasing him a bit. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Mario. It's honestly adorable just how much you two are in love with one another.

Mario: I'm gonna make my way back to the apartment. Catch ya guys later.

Tari: Bye Mario!

SMG4: Have fun!

_Mario makes his way back to Meggy's apartment_

Mario: Where's my beautiful girlfriend?

Meggy: In the guest room with Desti Red! I'm just helping Desti get her clothes all organized and put away. We'll be back out soon.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

_After a while, Meggy and Desti come back out, and Desti is in one of her new outfits. A long sleeve, blue jeans, and her normal pair of boots._

Desti: How do I look?

Meggy: You look great.

Desti: Thank you. I was definitely nervous, but you being with me helped me feel safer.

Meggy: You're more than welcome Desti.

Mario: There's my beautiful girlfriend!

Meggy: Hey Red!

_They sit down on the couch, and Mario strokes Meggy's hair while she hugs him._

Mario: How does it feel?

Meggy: Wonderful, as always.

Mario: I'm surprised you didn't go for a full-body hug.

Meggy: I'm trying to be respectful of Desti. I don't want her to feel weirded out by any of this too much and make her uncomfortable.

Mario: Fair enough.

Desti: What should we do now?

Meggy: I didn't really have much planned for today, other than clothes shopping for you. Is there anything you'd like to do today?

Desti: I'd like to learn hand-to-hand combat.

Meggy: The punching bag is out in the living room. Shall we go over some of the basics?

Desti: Alright. I'm ready to learn.

Meggy: This will be entry level training to help get you accustomed to not only hand to hand combat, but your human body as well. Becoming familiar with it will help you adjust better.

Desti: You said you primarily fight with kicks, correct?

Meggy: Mostly, but that doesn't mean your fists won't be involved at some points.

Desti: Hence why I have these gloves on. Gloves for the punches, and boots for the kicks.

Meggy: They will help enhance the power behind your actions and protect your hands and feet from light damage.

Desti: I'm ready.

_Meggy then proceeds to show Desti some of the basics of hand to hand combat, largely focusing on kicks, but involving hand techniques as well, lasting for roughly two hours_

Desti: That felt so good.

Meggy: We'll keep doing this until you learn everything you need.

Desti: What else do I need to learn?

Meggy: I want to teach you at least most of what I know so you're better prepared to handle being without weapons.

Mario: I'm sure Tari would also be willing to help teach you.

Desti: We'll continue this later. I think I'm done for today. What's for dinner?

Mario: Hmm...

Meggy: Desti, it's not even 2:00 yet. 

Desti: Oh, whoops. Lunch then.

Mario: Meggy and I did go grocery shopping the other day. What do we have right now, Meggy?

Meggy: We were planning on spaghetti for lunch. Would you like something else Desti?

Desti: Spaghetti sounds great.

Meggy: it's settled then! We'll start cooking. Thankfully, Bowser's cooking lessons have helped make me and Mario better at making food that isn't just instant noodles.

Mario: You just sit back and rest your legs, Desti. I saw you training extra hard.

_Desti sits in a recliner, and props it up so she can rest her legs. Mario and Meggy begin cooking the spaghetti._

Mario: Let's start cooking, my princess.

Meggy: Oh you…

_Desti watches them from the view through the wall from the living room to the kitchen, thinking to herself at the same time_

Desti: Those two are the definition of picture perfect. It's hard to believe I once couldn't stand either of them, yet if it weren't for them, I wouldn't even be here today.

Mario: Alright, time to add in the meatballs and the parmesan cheese.

_They add in the meatballs and parmesan cheese. 20-25 minutes later, the spaghetti is ready._

Desti: Those two are amazing. It's no wonder Meggy wanted him on her team. He's truly a wonderful person at heart. I wonder if my own teammates still remember me, or even miss me...

Mario: Desti, the spaghetti is ready.

Desti: Oh, coming!

_Mario gets bowls for himself, Meggy and Desti._

Mario: Ladies first, as always.

_Everybody gets their bowls of spaghetti, and sit down on the couch before beginning to eat it._

Mario: How is it?

Desti: It's really good... You two aren't bad cooks!

Mario: Bowser gave us cooking lessons.

_They finish their bowls after a while. Mario washes them, and joins Meggy and Desti back on the couch. Meggy notices that Desti has a sad look on her face._

Meggy: Desti? What's wrong?

Desti: It's my teammates... I can't even imagine what they felt like when they found out I was dead... I don't even think they remember me anymore... I want to get the Octoposse back together again, but... Would they even accept me once they discover I'm a human...?

_Desti starts to tear up._

Meggy: It'll be okay. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see you....

Desti: I'm really scared... This is all so foreign to me... I wasn't even the best leader back then...

Meggy: I know what it's like to be in your shoes....believe me.

Desti: Huh?

Meggy: There were times when I thought I was a terrible leader too....

Desti: But in the end, they stuck by your side, because you learned from your mistakes and made amends... Something I didn't learn until it was too late for it to make a lasting impact...

Meggy: Do you need a hug?

_Desti runs over to Meggy and hugs her_

Desti: I want to make things right for all of them... They deserve to know that I am at least alive, and that I'm still thinking about them...

Mario: I’ll give you two a moment alone.

_Mario leaves the room, leaving Meggy and Desti._

Meggy: I'm right here if you need to let out any emotions.

Desti: You're a true friend Meggy... Far more than I am...

Meggy: Desti....please don't put yourself down like that.

Desti: I'm sorry...

Meggy: It's okay.....I'm here for you.

Desti: After everything I went through in Octo Valley under Octavio's control, it's been really hard for me to adjust to a normal life without being harsh to others, and even myself...

Meggy: Oh god... You were under his control?!

Desti: Me and the Octoposse all were... We were all his soldiers in the war... Once we escaped, we all decided to try and start our lives anew, and formed our own team in the process with high ambitions of winning one day and making a name for ourselves...

Meggy: That's horrible.....I'm so sorry! Now I understand why you were so harsh to Red and I...

Desti: I was so jealous of your friendship with him, and you were the biggest threat to my team at being big, so that's why I tried to sabotage so many things with you two... You two were such good friends, and I really wanted that kind of connection with my team...

Meggy: Are you going to be alright?

Desti: I hope so... I just hope my teammates haven't forgotten about me...

Meggy: I know Jet hasn't. I've been keeping in touch with Jet, she really misses you.

Desti: R-really?

Meggy: Yeah! Jet's been over here a few times. Would you like me to text her to see if she can come over?

Desti: If you wouldn't mind, but if you haven't already told her that I'm alive, please don't now. I want it to be a surprise, if that's alright with you.

Meggy: She doesn't know. She'll be so happy!

Desti: T-thank you...

Meggy: But....what exactly was your past like?

Desti: My times down in the kettles are still a blur, but from what little I do remember, none of it was pleasant...

Meggy: What do you remember, if you don't mind me asking?

Desti: If we didn't perform well, or messed up at any point, we'd be subjected to harsh punishment, and that was on top of being mind-controlled...

Meggy: That's.......that's horrible! I don't even want to imagine how your family felt when Octavio took you away from them....

Desti: I don't even remember my family... Most of my memories were wiped prior to being taken from them...

Meggy: I don't even want to remember my family.....

_Desti looks up, confused_

Desti: Why's that?

Meggy: They were so abusive.....it felt like they barely even cared about me.....They made me feel like I was a nobody.....I want to win the Splatfest so I can prove that I'm not a nobody.....

Desti: Geez... Guess neither of us had pleasant upbringings in our early lives...

Meggy: Some Octolings barged in and killed them one day.... Would you think that I'm heartless if I told you I felt no sympathy for my family? I was physically and mentally abused by them. I also had no friends when I was a child.

_Desti suddenly looks away with a pained expression on her face_

Meggy: Desti?

Desti: One time, me and my squad were ordered to blitz attack an inkling family and kill everyone we spotted... Looking back on it, I think that family was yours...

Meggy: Why are you feeling uncomfortable? That got me out of the hell-hole I was living in.

Desti: That doesn't mean it was right... I still killed others...

Meggy: It eventually got to the point where my own parents essentially wanted me dead. Thus....why I don't want to remember my family. I never opened up to Red about it, because I'm honestly scared to tell him....

Desti: I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about with telling him. He cares about you deeply, and as you've told me before, he's been there for you in your hardest moments of life, wanting nothing more than to help you recover and see you happy again.

Meggy: I'm going to go ahead and tell him.

_Meggy gets up, and goes into her and Mario's room and knocks on the door._

Meggy: Can I come in, Red?

Mario: Yes. The door isn't locked.

_Meggy opens the door, and closes it behind her. She sits on the bed next to Mario, with a sad look on her face._

Mario: Meggy? Is something wrong?

Meggy: There's something I haven't revealed to you yet, and I feel like you deserve to know, given how we're dating and all...

Mario: What is it?

Meggy: The actual reason why I've wanted to win a Splatfest for so long now... My childhood wasn't a good one... My parents were abusive and hated me... I was never loved by them... They made me feel like I was a worthless nobody... I want to win a Splatfest to prove I'm not a nobody...

Mario: You are not a nobody, Meggy.

Meggy: I was afraid to tell you, because I didn't want you to feel sorry about everything I've gone through... My parents aren't even alive anymore, and I still feel no sadness for them after the things they put me through...

Mario: Will a hug help?

_Meggy goes in for a tight hug_

Mario: I'm here if you need to let any emotion out.

Meggy: T-thank you...

Mario: It's not a problem. Just let it all out...

_Suddenly, Meggy feels another pair of arms around her_

Desti: You aren't alone in your life Meggy. You have friends who care deeply about you and want to see you happy. We're here for you if you need us.

_Meggy starts crying, as she tries to let out her emotions._

Mario: Those monsters can't abuse you anymore.

Desti: You've made a wonderful life for yourself. You've moved on from all of that turmoil you experienced and given yourself a new life. Don't feel bad about letting out bottled up emotions.

Mario: You've come so far since then. You are anything but a nobody. You are a strong, and very smart girl. I'm so proud of you, and I'm proud to call you my princess.

Desti: And I'm happy to see you as not an enemy, but as a friend.

Meggy: You guys truly are amazing. With that said, let's go reunite you with Jet, Desti.

_Meggy pulls out her phone, and starts texting Jet._

Meggy: Hiya, Jet.

Jet: Hi, Meggy!

Meggy: You want to come over for a bit? I have something for you.

Jet: Sure thing! I'll be over soon.

Meggy: Alright, see ya then.

_Meggy puts her phone away._

Meggy: When Jet gets here, Red, you and Desti will stay in here. I'll have Jet close her eyes, then motion for you to bring Desti out. Once she's out, I'll tell Jet to open her eyes.

Mario: Okie dokie.

Desti: I really hope this will go well...

_Jet knocks on the door, and Meggy opens it._

Meggy: Hi, Jet! Come on in!

Jet: Hey Meggy! How're things? It's been a little while since we last spoke to one another.

Meggy: Things have been great. Ready for the surprise?

Jet: Yes.

Meggy: I need you to close your eyes.

Jet: Alright. Jet closes her eyes as Meggy motions for Mario to bring Desti out. Mario brings Desti out, as he and Meggy step aside.

Meggy: Now, open your eyes!

_Jet opens her eyes, only to be met with the sight of Desti in front of her, with her eyes widening in shock as she covers her mouth and gasps_

Jet: D-D-Desti?!

Desti: L-long time no see...

Jet: I....I thought you were dead! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE STILL HERE!!!!

Desti: Well, I was... Until a certain Axolotl brought me back, though at the cost of my old body, but yes, it's me.

Jet: I don't care if you look different! You're still the Desti I know!!!!

_Jet starts crying happily._

Jet: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

Desti: E-even after the times I was hard on you and the others?

_Jet tightly hugs Desti._

Jet: You are like a sister to me!

_Desti hugs back, tears falling down her face_

Desti: R-really...?

Jet: Y-Yeah!!!

_Desti feels an overwhelming sense of joy and sorrow pour from her heart in this moment, not wanting it to end too soon_

Jet: I'm so happy you're a part of my life again!

Desti: You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that...

Jet: Huh? What do you mean?

Desti: I was so scared you had forgotten about me... I wasn't exactly the best leader when i was alive, and I didn't know how you'd react when you saw me again, especially since I'm no longer an Octoling...

Jet: This is your chance to prove to the team that you can be an amazing leader. We should reform the Octoposse, and win the final Splatfest!

Desti: I don't even know if Hydra and Bento remember me...

_Jet immediately pulls out her phone to text Hydra and Bento._

Jet: DESTI'S ALIVE!!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!! DESTI IS ALIVE!!!

_Unfortunately, Hydra and Bento do not respond. Both Octolings have moved on with their lives, as if they forgot._

Jet: Desti...I think they may have forgotten… They didn’t respond to my text…

Desti: I was afraid of that... Well... At least you never forgot, and that means a lot.

Jet: There goes our chance of winning the final Splatfest....

Meggy: Doesn't mean we can't track them down. Do you truly believe they forgot about you if they moved on with their lives, feeling there was no point in continuing if their leader was dead?

Jet: I don't know where they went... They never told me where they were going.

Meggy: You still have their contact information though, right? It's very likely the signal can be back traced.

_They hear a knock on the door._

Meggy: Come in, It's open!

_Much to their surprise, Hydra and Bento enter the door._

Bento: Sorry for not replying. We literally dropped everything as soon as we got your text Jet.

Hydra: Jet, this better not be a prank. It's painful enough as it stands just thinking about Desti being gone, let alone going on without her...

Desti: Hiya!

_Bento and Hydra stare in shock and disbelief at the sight of their former leader, alive and human_

Bento: D-Desti!?

Hydra: Is that really you? But... You're... Human...?

Desti: Yeah... It's me. Being human is a million times better than being dead.

Hydra: Me and Bento moved on with our lives after the island exploded and you were thought dead... I'm having a really hard time believing it's actually you...

Bento: After everything that happened, we thought you were dead... How are you alive, and human at that?

Desti: Remember the Axolotl who had that fancy pen?

Jet: I do. Wasn't he the one that could bring anything he drew with that pen to life?

Meggy: The very same.

Desti: He brought me back to life using plot McGuffins from an anime. Sadly, he couldn't bring me back as an Octoling, but I kinda like being a human. I'm physically stronger. Meggy's been teaching me hand-to-hand combat.

Meggy: I know none of this makes any sense, but trust me, everything you're seeing is real. Desti is back, and she wants to bring the Octoposse back.

Hydra: Does this mean we're competing in the final Splatfest?!

Bento: I'd love to compete in it!

Desti: I don't think we will guys.... Meggy opened up to me about her past......and it's just as horrible as ours, if not worse... I also wanted her to win as my dying wish... I still want her to win.

_Jet, Hydra, and Bento suddenly have down expressions on their faces_

Desti: But I do want to get the team back together, and I want us to help Meggy and her team train for it.

Jet: Then it's settled. Hydra and Bento, you guys can crash at my place. I gotta get back to my house.

Hydra: Bento and I will agree on one condition.

_Desti and Jet look at them, worried_

Hydra: If we get the team back together, we won't be doing this for fame and glory. We'll be doing it for fun, and treat each other more like family.

Bento: I'm willing to give you a second chance Desti. But I'll only accept you as our leader if you can promise me that you'll be more understanding about us, and won't push us too far.

Desti: I promise. I get a second chance at life, and I sure as hell don't plan to screw it up.

Hydra: That's just what I was hoping you'd say. I'll do it.

Bento: As long as you keep your word, I promise to perform at my best.

Jet: Take care, Desti!

Hydra: We'll join you soon Jet. But first...

_Hydra then pulls a Blaster off of her back_

Bento: We kept this as a memento after you died. Now that you're back, it's best that it be returned to its rightful owner.

_Hydra tosses it towards Desti_

Desti: Heh. Thanks.

_The rest of Desti's team leaves._

Meggy: Hey, we should go for a walk. It's gonna rain shortly, and let me just say, I had a blast experiencing rain for the first time as a human. Perhaps we could practice your combat skills in the rain.

Desti: I can't say I've ever been in the rain before. It wasn’t safe to be in it, but I also never cared for it.

Meggy: Trust me, you'll have a blast. Would you like to practice some hand-to-hand combat in the rain?

Desti: As long as we don't stay out in it too long. I wouldn't want to get sick.

Meggy: You won't. Red and I were out in the rain for over an hour once, and we didn't get sick. I'm going to go get both of our pairs of rain boots.

Desti: Guess this'll be one new experience I'll be crossing off of my non-existent bucket list.

_Meggy leaves the room, and comes out a few minutes later. She's also in a pair of jeans that she bought when she went shopping with Desti. She hands Desti her rain boots._

Desti: Huh, didn't know you also bought a pair of jeans.

Meggy: I think you'll find wearing shorts in weather like this will be very uncomfortable. It's best to prepare ahead of time on days like this.

Desti: I'm prepared. I'm in jeans as well. I’m ready.

Meggy: Let's go!

Mario: See you two in a bit. Have fun.

_Meggy and Desti proceed to head out of Inkopolis, heading down the path towards Peach's castle to the open field_

Desti: Hope these boots don't weaken my kicks.

Meggy: They shouldn't. Shall we get started?

Desti: Heh, like you even need to ask.

The two of them begin sparring, neither of them showing any mercy, until eventually, it begins raining

Desti: Ooh...

_Desti holds out her hand, and lets raindrops fall on it._

Desti: Water wasn't really fatal to us back then, and yet... It feels so weird to not be burned at all by this...

Meggy: It's amazing. Do you want to keep going?

Desti: Only if you can keep up.

_Desti and Meggy then collide with their kicks._

Meggy: Bring it.

_The two of them continue sparring for another hour until their clothes are soaked through_

Desti: We'd probably better head back now. I'm absolutely drenched...

Meggy: Yeah....that was quite a fun sparring session. Let's head back. I can get us towels and we'll sit in front of the heater to warm up.

Desti: Sounds good. Race ya there!

_Desti runs off in the direction of the apartment_

Meggy: Heh....it's good to see Desti in the competitive spirit again.

_She runs after Desti, and they return to the apartment. Mario had gotten towels ready, and turned on the heater for them._

Mario: Welcome back. I got the towels and the heater set up for you both.

Meggy: Thanks Red!

Mario: Anything for my princess. 😉

Desti: You're always in good hands, aren't you Meggy?

Meggy: I honestly consider Red the first true friend I made. My teammates before I met him...we were more like acquaintances than anything else. But Red, he was so devoted to helping me train, and even comforted me upon losing the Splatfest. That was close to three years ago, and now...we're lovers. I'm giving you a big hug once I'm not soaking wet, Red.

Desti: Try not to go too fast in your relationship. Before long, you'll soon be married with a kid on the way. 😉

Mario: We're taking it nice and slowly. This relationship means so much to me, and I'd be heartbroken if I screwed it up.

Desti: I know. I'm just teasing you two is all. I never promised I wouldn't tease you about your relationship in a lighthearted way.

Mario: Did you guys enjoy the rain?

Meggy: We did, and we had fun.

Mario: What did you guys do?

Desti: We sparred for about an hour, but then we decided we had to head back, since we got drenched. The rain was fun to experience though.

Mario: I wish I could've gone with you guys, I kinda wanted to spar.

Meggy: Don't worry Red. There'll be other opportunities for us to spar.

Mario: Not just with you, but also Desti....and Tari. Not all at once though.

Meggy: I'm sure we can set something up later Red.

Mario: Who won the spar?

Desti: Neither of us honestly.

Mario: Wow, seems like you guys are evenly matched. And you only taught her the basics, Meggy. Did Desti pick up on more moves while the spar was going on?

Desti: I guess you could say that.

_They finish drying up._

Meggy: Ready for the big hug?

Mario: Of course.

_Meggy stands still for a moment._

Mario: Um, Meggy?

_Meggy then tackle hugs Mario._

Meggy: I was waiting, because I wanted to catch you by surprise.

Desti: I'll be right back, I'm changing into my normal outfit. The hoodie and the shorts.

_Desti leaves the room to change._

Mario: You can give me a full-body hug if you want.

Meggy: I thought you'd never ask. 

_The two start snuggling, while Mario then strokes Meggy's hair gently._

Mario: Comfy?

Meggy: Very.

_Desti comes back out to see Mario and Meggy cuddling on the couch._

Desti: Aww.....that's so cute! I'll be in my room if you need me. Have fun you two lovebirds.

Mario: Okie.

_Mario goes back to stroking Meggy's hair._

Mario: How does it feel right now?

Meggy: Perfect.

Mario: I love you bunches.

Meggy: And I love you Red.

_They lovingly gaze into each other's eyes, before Meggy closes the gap, pulling Mario in for a tender kiss, pouring her heart and soul into the kiss. After a while, they break apart for air, though the love in each other's eyes never falters as they continue to stare lovingly at each other_

Mario: What should we do for dinner tonight? Pizza and a movie?

Meggy: Sounds good. We'll order an extra for Desti, if that's fine with you.

Mario: Sure. You can rest on my lap after I place in the order if you want. Call her out here.

Meggy: Hey Desti, we're ordering pizza. Would you like to join me and Mario for dinner and a movie?

Desti: Yeah!

_Mario places in the order._

Mario: Alright, whenever you're ready, you can rest on my lap, Meggy.

Meggy: Thank you Red. 

Meggy lays her head down on Mario's lap and settles right on in

Mario: Sometimes, she'll mewl and purr like a cat. It's nothing short of adorable.

_Mario strokes Meggy's hair while her head is on his lap._

Desti: Not gonna lie, you two are really cute together.

Mario: Thank you, Desti.

_Meggy starts purring while Mario strokes her hair._

Mario: Are you hearing her purring?

Desti: It's hard not to. She's as loud as a tiger.

_The pizza arrives._

Mario: Meggy, I need to get up so I can pay for the pizza.

Meggy: Okay.

Mario gets the pizzas places and places them on the table before getting plates for everybody.

Mario: Ladies first. 

_He bows before Meggy, takes her hand, and kisses it._

Meggy: Oh you…

_They eat their pizza, and start watching a movie._

Mario: Tari told me that you two sparred a couple times, Meggy. Have you noticed her preferred way of fighting?

Meggy: She prefers to use her legs more than her fists. I believe it's to prevent her robotic arm from getting damaged.

Mario: Does she punch at all?

Meggy: She does, though she prefers her legs more from what I've noticed.

_Meggy then gets a message from Tari._

Tari: Hi, Meggy. Are you, Mario, and Desti up for hanging out tomorrow?

Meggy: I'll ask them if they are.

_Meggy turns to Mario and Desti_

Meggy: Tari invited me and you both to hang out tomorrow. You up for it?

Desti: I'm game!

Mario: I have nothing to do, so I'll be up for it!

Meggy: They're up for it.

Tari: Sweet. Also, let Mario know that I'm challenging him to a sparring match.

Meggy: Hope you're bringing your gloves Red. Tari's challenging you to a sparring match.

Mario: Heh, challenge accepted.

Meggy: He accepts your challenge Tari. Better bring your boots.

Tari: He's on! See you all tomorrow!

Meggy: See ya then.

_Meggy puts her phone away._

Meggy: You better be ready, Red.

Mario: I'm always ready.

Desti: You told me that you and Mario started dating around Christmas time, yet you said your feelings for him didn't start to truly develop until shortly before the incident. Do you think your feelings for him might have started developing prior to that? You two were pretty close to one another, even back then.

_Meggy thinks for a moment._

Meggy: It's certainly possible. He did help me learn the meaning of Christmas, and he also held my hand during the Smash trials.

Mario: Well... It was actually to help her reach the platforms that I gave her as part of her entry challenge, but I guess that counts.

_Mario unleashes his trademark derpy eyed expression, causing Meggy to giggle._

Desti: Have you been training at all for Splatfest? Come July, it'll be time for the grand event, and it's already February.

Meggy: Not really. Been so busy with life that I kinda forgot to train...

Desti: We'll need to fix that then. After tomorrow, let's get our teams together and do some training. It'll take some time for me to adjust to not having my abilities, but since my teammates still can, it'll be good training for you and your friends.

Meggy: We'll mention that to Tari tomorrow when we meet up with her. I'm predicting a very intense sparring session between her and Red.

Desti: It's a plan then! Hope you're ready to get back into it, because you'll need everything you've got to come Splatfest. Since my team won't be in the running, I have no idea who you'll be going up against.

Meggy: Oh, I'll be ready.

Mario: With your training, we'll be Splatfest Champions, even though Meggy already is one in my heart.

Desti: With you and your friends by her side, I know you can do it.

Mario: I should probably practice for a bit before we head to bed, so that I'm ready for Tari's sparring match tomorrow. Any of you up to practice with me?

Desti: I'm pretty beat from today. I'll be turning in for the night to get some rest. Have fun you two.

Mario: Night, Desti. Do you want to practice for a bit, Meggy?

Meggy: We can if you'd like.

Mario: Alright, let's-a-go!

_The two of them then spar for about an hour. Meanwhile, in Desti's room, the Octoling turned human is freshening up in the shower, getting ready to turn in for the night_

Desti: Everything seems to be falling into place perfectly. I will say this, one benefit of being human is that water doesn't burn after a few minutes. I cannot let my second chance go to waste though. I've only got one more chance...

_Desti then turns off the water to the shower, dries off and changes into some sleepwear._

Meggy: Phew.....you put up quite a fight, Red. I think you're more than ready for tomorrow.

Mario: I sure hope so. You ready to turn in, my princess?

Meggy: Yes, my handsome prince.

_The couple then proceeds to head to their room, closing the door behind them and changing into their sleepwear, crawling into bed and snuggling up against each other soon after_

Mario: Good night, sweetie. I love you so much.

Meggy: Goodnight Red. I love you too.

_They give each other a quick kiss on the lips before falling asleep in each other's arms, looking forward to the next day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's chapter 1 of the latest story. Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Also, who do you think will win the sparring match between Tari and Mario? It'll take place next chapter, so look forward to it.  
> See ya next time!


	2. Nightmares and PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desti has a nightmare and suffers through PTSD.

_As Mario and Meggy continue to sleep peacefully, things seem to initially be fine for Desti while she sleeps. But, a few hours later, the Octoling turned human starts having a really bad nightmare._

Desti: H-huh?!

_Desti awakes in a room that is unfamiliar, surrounded by blue tubes, with a shady figure standing in the middle of the room a few feet away from her_

Desti: Where....where am I?

???: You're right where I want you to be...

_The shadowy figure then walks out of the shadows, revealing Francis, holding Inkweaver_

Francis: It's been a long time, Desti.

Desti: No....not again!

_Desti looks around, trying to figure out where she is._

Desti: Mario? Meggy? Where are you guys?

Francis: Since my old island was blown up, I figured I could just make a new one and start over. You woke up just in time to see the fruit of my labors.

_Francis flips on the lights, showing all of Desti's friends, as well as her teammates inside of the tubes, banging on the glass and screaming for help_

Desti: No.....you did not!

Francis: Oh, but I did. It was rather easy once I got that axolotl out of the way and took his pen.

Desti: You.....you killed Axol?!

Francis: So what? It's not like he was important.

Desti: You monster...

Francis: Well it doesn't matter now. This device I've created allows me to drain the life force of any living creature and convert it into ink. That Axolotl proved to be rather useful in testing. Shame he didn't last too long.

Meggy: DESTI! HELP US!!!!

Desti: MEGGY!!

_Desti tries to get up and save Meggy and her friends, but her leg is chained to the floor, preventing her from moving very far._

Desti: No…

Francis: Oh man, I'm gonna love this. Say goodbye to your friends.

_Francis laughs evilly as he turns on the device, draining the life force from Desti's friends, while they all let out bloodcurdling screams._

Francis: This is what you and your friends get for foiling my plans so long ago, and now I finally get to watch you suffer... Goodbye Desti... Goodbye to you and your worthless friends... Francis summons Sephiroth’s Murasama, and then plunges it into Desti's chest, leading to Desti waking up from her nightmare, screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. _The screaming wakes up Mario and Meggy._

Meggy: Red! I think Desti's having a nightmare! Come on! We need to go make sure she's okay!

_They get out of the bed, and rush into Desti's room._

Meggy: Desti!!!

Desti: Meggy?!

Meggy: Yeah, it's me. Red's here too.

Mario: What's wrong, Desti?

Desti: It was horrible... I was in a room filled with giant tubes, and you all were inside of them... Francis was alive again, and he had captured all of us, and forced me to watch as he drained all of your lives away... We can't let him come back...

Mario: That freak is as good as dead.

Desti: But if Inkweaver could bring me back, it could possibly bring him back if it fell into the wrong hands... Does Axol keep it under lock and key now?

Meggy: Yes. He also revealed to me that he upgraded it. No matter who spawns a character, that character always follows Axol's command. Same will apply if a character is summoned after spawning the items needed.

_Desti then bursts into tears, the nightmare still haunting her._

Desti: The screaming... It's still ringing in my ears...

_Mario and Meggy both hug Desti._

Meggy: It's okay. None of that happened, it was just a really bad dream.

_Desti's cries grow louder, and she starts shaking uncontrollably._

Mario: Desti…

Meggy: Red, it's worse than I thought... After what she told me about her past, it's very likely she's undergoing some PTSD mixed with the memories of more recent events...

Mario: What do we do?

Meggy: We can't just leave her... We need to let the others know about this so they can be ready in case it kicks up again... Text Jet and ask her if she knows anything about this.

Mario: You have her number on your phone. I don't.

Meggy: Then borrow my phone and text her! I can't leave her right now... She needs at least one of us to comfort her, and right now, she has her arms wrapped around me, so I can't grab my phone...

Mario: What do you want me to ask Jet?

Meggy: Ask her if she's experienced Desti suffering from PTSD before. If she has, she might know something about it.

_Mario starts texting Jet._

Mario: Jet, sorry to text you this late at night, but I need to ask you something.

_Jet responds about a minute later_

Jet: It's fine... What do you need?

Mario: Have you experienced Desti suffering from PTSD?

Jet: I have... Is she having PTSD problems right now?

Mario: Yes. She just woke up from a really bad nightmare…

Jet: From my experience, the only thing that you really can do is be there for her until she calms down. However, to be safe, make she has something hot to drink. That has helped her calm down a bit easier before.

_Mario looks up at Meggy._

Mario: Jet said to be there for her until she calms down, something hot to drink will help as well.

Mario: Do you want me to ask if Hydra and Bento have witnessed Desti having a PTSD episode?

Meggy: You can if you want, but don't expect them to reply right away. Before you do, can you please go make a hot drink? I need to stay with Desti and make sure she'll be alright.

Mario: Yeah. What drink?

Meggy: Probably some hot chocolate. I can't think of anything else right now.

Mario: Okie.

Mario goes into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for Desti, while Meggy focuses on comforting the distraught Octoling turned human.

_He comes back with the cup of hot chocolate._

Mario: Here.

_Mario grabs Meggy's phone to text Jet again._

Mario: Jet, do you know if either Hydra or Bento have witnessed Desti having PTSD?

Jet: They have, and all we really could do was be there for her until she calmed down. Fortunately, it's not a common occurrence, but when it happens, it's pretty severe... Just don't leave her alone until she calms down.

Mario: We won't. Thank you Jet.

_Mario looks up at Meggy._

Mario: Jet also noted that Desti's PTSD episodes are very infrequent, but are very severe when they happen.

Meggy: Thank you... Desti's starting to calm down now, but she'll still need the drink. Is it ready?

Mario: Yeah.

_Mario hands Meggy the cup of hot chocolate, who then gives it to Desti._

Desti: T-thank you...

_Desti takes the hot chocolate and drinks it slowly_

Meggy: We're here for you, Desti.

Desti: I'm really sorry... Even when i was alive, it had been so long since I last had an attack that bad...

Meggy: Is the PTSD from when you were one of Octavio's minions?

Desti: Mostly... I'd rather not talk about it... It's not pleasant...

Meggy: We're here to listen if you do....we don't want you bottling up any emotions.

Desti: It's not that I'm bottling them up... I've spoken with my teammates about it a while ago, and they know everything that causes it. It was just the screams I heard in my nightmare... They reminded me of my time in the Octo Valley kettles...

Meggy: Are you going to be okay?

Desti: I should be... It's not frequent... I just hope it doesn't start to happen frequently...

Meggy: Red and I will be there for you if they happen again.

Desti: T-thank you so much...

Meggy: Are you still wanting to hang out with Tari tomorrow?

Desti: Y-yes. I'll be alright... I just... Don't want to be alone until after I fall asleep... I'm really sorry about all of this...

Meggy: It's not a problem, Desti. We're more than happy to help.

 _Meggy and Mario continue to stay with Desti until she eventually falls asleep, and the two quietly return to their room, making sure everything is alright before heading back into bed and snuggling right up against each other_. Morning rises, and the couple wake up.

Mario: Good morning, my beautiful princess.

Meggy: Good morning Red.

_Mario pulls out his phone to check the weather._

Mario: Looks like it's a bit chilly out today. Might wanna dress in warmer clothes.

Meggy: I'll be freshening up before we head out. I'll be out in a few minutes.

_Meggy heads into the bathroom and hops into the shower upon disrobing her sleepwear and proceeds to freshen up for the day, leaving Mario to check up on Desti to make sure she's alright._

Mario: Morning, Desti.

Desti: Morning Mario.

Mario: How are you feeling?

Desti: Better than I was last night.

Mario: That's good. I'm gonna make some breakfast for us while Meggy's in the shower. It'll be simple, eggs and bacon.

Desti: Sounds good.

_Mario gets to work, and starts cooking the eggs and bacon._

Mario: Also, you're gonna want to wear warmer clothes, it's gonna be chilly today.

Desti: Noted.

_After 20 minutes, the breakfast is ready._

Mario: Meggy! Whenever you're done getting dressed, come on out for some breakfast.

Meggy: Be out in a minute Red!

Mario: Breakfast is ready, Desti. There's enough eggs and bacon for all of us. Come out when you're dressed.

Desti: I'll be out soon. I'm almost done.

Mario: Okie-dokie. I'll wait for you and Meggy before I get my breakfast.

_Meggy comes out into the living room, in her sweater, jeans, and boots. She puts her coat on the arm of the couch so that she can immediately put it on when it's time to leave._

Meggy: Smells wonderful!

Mario: Once Desti is out, we can get our food.

Desti: I'm ready. Took some effort, but I managed to fit into some warmer clothing.

Meggy: Desti, you look great. What are ya wearing?

Desti: Oh, nothing crazy. Just sweatpants, a long sleeve shirt, and some ankle boots.

Mario: Ready to eat? Cooked it all myself.

Meggy: YAS!

Desti: Of course.

_They all get some eggs and bacon, and sit down on the couch. Mario turns on The Weather Channel before they start eating._

Mario: How is it?

Desti: It's really good. You're a pretty good cook.

Meggy: Amazing, as always!

Mario: Is the bacon cooked perfectly?

Desti: I'd say it is. Just the right amount of crisp.

_Mario stands up, and takes a graceful bow._

Mario: It's my pleasure to cook for you both.

Meggy: Thank you Red.

Desti: Not gonna lie, you'll make a perfect husband someday Mario. 😉

Mario: You'll definitely be at our wedding when it happens. You could even be the maid of honor.

Desti: I'm flattered you'd want me to be the maid of honor, though in all honesty, it would probably take a while before I get used to wearing anything more feminine. I have a hard enough time wearing skirts as it is.

Meggy: I can agree with you on that one. I've yet to really wear a skirt as a human.

Desti: You're more used to them than I am. You wore skirts as an inkling a few times I recall, and you seemed to not be uncomfortable with that, though that was probably due to inkling dress code requiring modesty shorts underneath.

Meggy: I don't know if that dress code will apply to me as a human. If not, I may avoid wearing skirts whenever possible.

Desti: It doesn't to my knowledge, but there's nothing wrong with wearing shorts underneath in my opinion. It's whatever you're comfortable with. The dress code only really applies to turf war standards, since they're recorded and what not.

Meggy: I'll stick with shorts then, or my jeans if it's cold out.

Desti: Like I said, whatever you're comfortable with wearing. It's your choice in the end, though if you ever do decide to wear anything more feminine, don't be worried about it. I'm more than certain Mario would come to your aid if anyone tried to pull anything stupid.

Mario: You bet I will. I may try and get a little more practice in before we leave, since I'm sparring with Tari today. I practiced a bit with Meggy last night after you went to bed, Desti. Are you up for practicing a bit, Desti?

Desti: I'll be passing today. I think it'd be better if got re-acquainted with the others a bit more today, but I'll be there to watch your sparring session. I just want to take things mostly easy after last night. It's a wonder i didn't wake anyone up with my screaming...

Mario: Actually... You did wake up Meggy and I…

Desti: O-oh... Sorry...

Meggy: I'm actually glad it woke us up... We wouldn't have been able to help you otherwise.

Desti: I hope I didn't cause either of you to lose sleep...

Mario: Not at all.

_Mario gives Desti a hug._

Mario: We'll always be here for you, Desti.

Desti: Thank you...

_After Mario and Desti break away from their hug, Meggy also gives Desti a hug._

Desti: You both are wonderful friends. Thank you so much for everything...

Meggy: Let me see if Tari is ready.

_Meggy pulls out her phone to text Tari._

Meggy: Hiya, Tari!

Tari: Hi Meggy! You ready to hang out today?

Meggy: We sure are. Where are we gonna meet?

Tari: The castle will be good. Everyone is visiting today.

Meggy: Do they know that you challenged Red to a sparring match?

Tari: They sure do! They're all excited for it!

Meggy: He's been practicing, so you better be ready.

Tari: So have I Meggy. I'm confident I can win this!

Meggy: That's the spirit! It's great seeing you so confident. But don't get overconfident.(edited)

Tari: Of course. But hey, it's never bad to be more confident, right?

Meggy: True. How have you been practicing?

Tari: Really well. SMG4 has been a real help.

Meggy: Define "real help".

Tari: Don't worry. I haven't hurt him. Well, at least not intentionally… I did accidentally kick him in the face once… He’s alright though. He offered to help me with practice.

Meggy: Well... We'll see you in a bit.

Tari: See ya!

_Meggy puts her phone away._

Meggy: You two ready to head out?

Desti and Mario: Ready!

Meggy: We'll be heading to the castle. Everybody's gonna be there. First thing I'm doing is finding Axol and thanking him for bringing you back. I'm thanking him with a hug.

Desti: Sounds like a plan. Let's go.

Meggy: You're welcome to be with me when I find Axol.

Desti: I might as well. I never properly thanked him for everything he's done for me so far.

_Mario opens the door, and holds it open for Meggy and Desti._

Mario: After you both.

Meggy: Thank you Red.

Desti: Thanks Mario.

Mario: My pleasure. Let's-a-go to the castle!

_The trio then make their way to the castle, enjoying the view along the way_

Mario: It's a beautiful day outside.

Meggy: It really is. Even if it is a bit cold, it's not terrible outside.

Mario: But you wanna know what's even more beautiful?

Meggy: Me? 😉

Mario: Hehe. Yup.

Meggy: Oh you…

_Meggy blushes at Mario’s compliment_

Mario: You look even more beautiful when you blush.

_Meggy blushes even harder._

Meggy: Oh stop you!

Mario: Not a chance, cutie.

_Mario laughs at Meggy's cute blush._

Mario: I think this is the hardest you've ever blushed, it's so cute.

_Meggy looks away shyly, but smiling non-the-less_

Meggy: You're honestly the first person who ever called me cute.

Mario: I feel honored.

_Desti simply watches, and can't help but smile._

Desti: I'm so happy that you two love each other so much. Even though I was teasing when I asked if I interrupted your date, I also had a feeling deep down that you two could have gotten together....and here we are.

Mario: Thank you, Desti. It means a lot. Meggy is truly amazing and also breathtaking!

Meggy: Oh you twoooo…

Mario: I love seeing you blush sometimes, it increases your cuteness factor by a huge amount.

_They arrive at the castle._

Mario: Looks like we're here.

Meggy: Everyone's probably inside waiting.

_Mario runs to the double doors, and holds them both open for Meggy and Desti._

Mario: After you ladies.

Meggy: Thank you, hot stuff. 😉

Desti: Hot stuff?

Meggy: I like to tease him at times by calling him that.

_Mario blushes intensely._

Meggy: It’s basically guaranteed to make him blush.

_They then enter the main room, where everybody is._

Meggy: Hi everybody!

Tari: Hi Meggy!

Meggy: Do you know where Axol is? Desti and I want to talk to him.

SMG4: He's in the room with the painting of the pirate ship.

Desti: Thank you.

_Meggy and Desti both go to the room SMG4 mentioned, and sure enough, Axol's there._

Meggy: Hi, Axol.

Axol: Why hello, Beanie Human Girl. And hello, Emo Human Girl. What brings you both down here?

Meggy: We actually wanted to speak to you.

Axol: Sure. What is it you wanted to talk about?

Desti: We wanted to properly thank you for everything you've done for us. From helping Meggy and her friends, to bringing me back to life.

Axol: It was my pleasure. But what do you mean by "properly"?

_Desti runs over to Axol and hugs him_

Desti: I never truly felt like I was worth bringing back, but you did it out of the kindness of your own heart, knowing how happy it would make all of them. I cannot thank you enough for helping give me a second chance at life.

_Meggy joins the hug._

Axol: Despite what you may think....you were an inspiration to us. "No matter how many times you fall, you always get back up." I learned that from you, Emo Human Girl.

_The embrace goes on for a while._

Desti: Heh, guess I did, didn't I?

Meggy: Those words helped me when I was grieving over your death.

_Meggy eventually breaks from the hug, but Desti keeps her arms around Axol. In fact, she tightens it a bit._

Axol: Emo Human Girl? Is everything okay?

Desti: I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you... I really cannot thank you enough for that...

Axol: You also seem a bit sad about something…

Desti: I wasn't the nicest person when we first met... I thought you had kidnapped Meggy when she went missing, and that was before we discovered it wasn't actually you... I still feel awful for judging you so harshly...

Axol: But, you more than made up for it. You sacrificed yourself so we could get off the island. Had you not done that....we all could've been killed.

_Desti realized just how gentle Axol's hugs were._

Desti: Wow... Your hugs are really gentle. I like that.

Axol: Hehe, thanks. 😊

Desti: Thank you for letting me have a second chance at life. It means a lot to hear that you cared so much.

_Axol smiles._

Axol: Come on, let's head to the main area. I heard Red Tomato and Cyborg Girl are going to be sparring in a little while.

Desti: Yes. Let's go.

Meggy: Don't go without me!

_Meggy runs after the two of them into the main area, where Mario and Tari are about to spar against each other. Jet, Hydra, and Bento have also arrived at the castle._

Desti: Oh, hi guys! What brings you here?

Jet: We heard about what happened last night. We wanted to make sure you were alright.

Hydra: We're your friends, and we care about you.

Bento: We're always here to help if you need us. PTSD is nothing to sneeze at.

Desti: I'm fine now. Mario and Meggy were amazing help. You may wanna stick around, the main event is beginning shortly.

_Mario and Tari are staring each other down._

Mario: How do you plan to defeat me?

Tari: If I told you, that would give you an advantage. A master never gives away their secrets.

_SMG4 brings out a gong._

Mario: Um, what's the gong for?

SMG4: To start and end the sparring session.

Mario: How are we going to determine the winner?

SMG4: It’ll be based on performance and overall skill used. It's not a fight to the end, but rather an endurance based challenge.

Mario: Alrighty then.

 _Mario turns to Tari, who is making sure her boots laces are tied properly_.

Mario: You ready for this, Tari?

Tari: Ready.

SMG4: Hey, Desti. Why don't you do the honors of ringing the gong?

Desti: My pleasure.

_Desti rings the gong._

Desti: En Garde!

Mario: Best of luck, Tari. You're gonna need it.

Tari: Same to you Mario.

_Desti rings the gong a second time._

Desti: BEGIN!

Mario: _I'm gonna start by analyzing how Tari fights, and then come up with a strategy around that._

Tari: _Mario's gotten training from Meggy herself. I can't afford to expect him to not perform at peak performance._

_The two combatants both charge at each other, beginning the match._

Mario: _Meggy was not kidding when she said that Tari preferred to fight with kicks. I can't block them forever. I'll have to start countering them with my fists._

_Mario begins to counter Tari's kicks with his punches. Mario's fist and Tari's boot connect nearly every time._

Mario: Meggy trained you amazingly well, Tari.

Tari: Same to you Mario.

_Tari catches Mario off-guard with a sweep kick, knocking the red plumber down to the ground. But he immediately stands back up, ready for more._

Mario: I'll admit, you caught me off guard with that one.

_The spar goes on for another 30 minutes, before Desti rings the gong to mark the end of the session._

Desti: GAME!

_Mario and Tari are breathing heavily, they're sparring having gone on to the point where both of them are exhausted, yet still standing_

Mario: Good fight...

Tari: Yeah… Heh…

Mario: But...who won?

SMG4: Both of you displayed tons of skill, and were able to counter just about everything the other threw out. Our conclusion... Is that both of you are equals with your specific skill sets.

_Mario holds out his hand._

Mario: That was fantastic. I kinda hope we get to do this again.

_Tari shakes his hand._

Tari: Likewise. That was a lot of fun Mario. Thanks for agreeing to this.

Mario: I figured it'd be a great chance to demonstrate to Meggy and Desti what I've learned.

_Mario looks at the gong and sees that Desti isn't there anymore._

Mario: Speaking of which... Where is Desti? She was near the gong a minute ago. Hey, Meggy. Have you seen Desti?

Meggy: I haven't. I was watching you two the whole time.

Mario: I've got a bad feeling about this... She was right next to the gong.

Meggy: Speaking of which, where are her teammates?

Mario: I don't know... They were all here a minute ago. Oh no... I hope Desti's PTSD didn't kick in...

Meggy: We'd better go looking for them…

Mario: Yeah...

_Meggy then gets a message from Jet._

Meggy: I got a message from Jet!

Mario: What does it say?

Meggy: Jet told me that Desti had a minor panic attack, but that they're handling the situation and reassuring Desti that everything is going to be alright. They're in the Castle Courtyard in the back.

Mario: Let's go. Desti needs as much help as she can get.

Meggy: Yes...

_The two then make their way to the castle courtyard, where they find Desti, sitting on the ledge of the fountain with the other members of the Octoposse surrounding her and comforting her in her moment of need_

Meggy: Desti?

Desti: H-hey....

Meggy: D-do you want us to leave? We don't want to make things worse...

Desti: N-no! Please... Don't leave...

Mario: Okay....we won't leave. If you're okay with it.....could you tell Meggy and I what happened?

Desti: You can tell them Jet... You're more than familiar with this, and they deserve to know...

Jet: It has to do with her past. Us Octolings had to go through rigorous training, and sometimes, we'd be forced to fight one another until the end result. Whoever lost, or if there were no winners, we'd be subject to harsh punishment... None of us were in the higher ranks, and we often saw punishment that was extremely severe...

Desti: It wasn't the sparring itself that affected me... It was the outcome that triggered the bad memory...

Meggy: Let's bring her back to my apartment...

Meggy, Mario and the Octoposse bring Desti back to Meggy's apartment, with Meggy texting Tari about what happened, leading to Tari texting the others to let them know what's going on

Tari: Mario and Meggy had to go. Meggy said that Desti had a panic attack, so Mario and Meggy brought Desti back to their apartment.

Saiko: I’m gonna go over and see if I can help.

Tari: Good luck.

Desti: Something related to my nightmare last night also triggered when I was talking with Axol........

Meggy: W-what happened?

Desti: Even though I was unconscious before it happened in my nightmare, I felt like I was hearing his screams, as that monster drained away his life...

Jet: What happened in your nightmare?

Desti: In my nightmare, Francis was back, and he had captured all of you, but Axol... he had already killed him... You all were in those tubes, and he began to drain your lives away for his own sick reasons, forcing me to watch as you all suffered while dying...

Jet: Even me, Hydra, and Bento?

Desti: Yes... I can't get the screams out of my head...

_Desti bursts into tears._

Desti: I know he's gone and can never come back, but why does the memory hurt so much...?

Meggy: I wish I could answer that question, but I can’t…

_Desti's crying gets louder as she attempts to let her emotions out, when a knock is heard on the door_

Meggy: Huh?

Saiko: Tari told me that Desti wasn't feeling well. Mind if I come in?

Meggy: Yeah. Desti needs as much help as she can get right now.

Saiko: Desti? It's me, Saiko.

Meggy: Don't be surprised if she doesn't initially hear you... She's trying to let her emotions out. It's been really rough for her... I don't know if Tari really went into detail about it.

Saiko: All Tari said was that Desti had a panic attack.

_Meggy leads Saiko to another room._

Meggy: Do you want to know what happened?

Saiko: It would help me understand what's going on more.

Meggy: Here goes.

_Meggy sits down._

Meggy: Last night, Desti had a really bad nightmare. All of us were trapped inside tubes, and Francis had returned. He figured out a way to drain the life force of any living thing, and Axol was his first test subject… Desti was then forced to watch as Francis drained the life force from all of us, before impaling her in the chest.

Saiko: Jeez… That’s awful…

Meggy: I also learned from Jet via text messages that Desti suffers from PTSD because of her past....it doesn't happen a lot, but it's really bad when it does happen.....

Saiko: That's why I came over. Even though it may not seem like it, I know what PTSD is like, and if I can help Desti get through it and give her advice, maybe it'll help make things just a bit easier on her, and make the attacks less severe.

Meggy: I also know what PTSD is like....

 _They head back out to the living room, only to see that Desti is shaking uncontrollably, her emotional state being very fragile. Saiko then heads over to Desti and places an arm around her comfortingly_.

Saiko: Desti... It's me, Saiko.

Desti: H-hey.....

Saiko: I came over once I heard what happened. What's eating away at you?

Desti: Those screams... Those bloodcurdling screams... The punishments me and my team faced in my past…

Saiko: Huh?

Desti: Jet can explain.....

Jet: The sparring match triggered a bad memory from her past in the Octarian military. We would all be punished if we didn't perform at peak strength, and it left her with some serious PTSD. She went through all of this after having her memories of her previous life wiped, and was taken from her family by force...

Meggy: Is there any way for us to track down her family? Or...

_Meggy doesn't want to ask if Desti's family was killed, but Jet knows what Meggy means. Jet looks at Meggy with a sad expression on her face, confirming that they have no way of tracking them down, or knowing if they were killed or not._

Hydra: Out of all of us, I was the last to be brainwashed. But I remember Octavio declaring that any Octolings who refused to join the army... They'd be killed, and I never saw any of Desti's family in the army...

Meggy: No... That's horrible...

Jet: Out of all of us, Desti was the only one who remembered her name as well... The rest of us couldn't even remember what our original names were...

Saiko: I may not understand the pain entirely, but I know what it feels like to be alone and like your life means nothing... It eats away at you until it drives you crazy...

Desti: Hydra… Does this mean my family is gone…?

Hydra: I can't say for certain... That declaration happened after he took you away from your family, and there's a good chance they may have escaped, but since I never saw them after that point, I don't know if they are out there or not...

Bento: Octavio had the Octarian military disbanded following your death, realizing that his methods were corrupt, but I doubt you'd be able to even see him. He's incarcerated behind bulletproof glass in Octo Canyon...

Jet: I can't promise anything, but if they do remember you, it's likely they haven't learned of your return. But I have an idea on how we may be able to seek them out.

Desti: Let me guess... Finding a way to interrogate Octavio?

Jet: Perhaps.

Desti: Because that honestly sounds like our most logical way…

Meggy: I personally know Callie and Marie. So I could contact them.

Jet: If we could find a way to get into contact with them and arrange a meeting, we could likely find out what happened to your family. Though if they escaped, it's unlikely Octavio would know where they fled, and that's where my other idea comes in.

Desti: And what would that be…?

Jet: Me, Hydra and Bento came up with the idea of making our return to turf on a grand scale, revealing that you are back in the process. Splatfests are a celebrated tradition, and everyone watches them in Inkopolis. If we made a surprise return at the final Splatfest, not as competitors, but just in a way that showed we were coming back, and we revealed that you were alive, it would likely draw them out to find you, but that's only as a last resort, and even then, we'd need to sign up a mystery person to be our leader to not spoil the surprise.

Meggy: We're better off with idea 1.

Jet: Fair point. Though I will keep it in mind in case all else fails.

Meggy: Good point. Let me go ahead and call Marie.

_Meggy pulls out her phone to call Marie._

Meggy: Hello?

Marie: Hello? Who's this?

Meggy: It's me, Meggy.

Marie: Meggy? It's been a while since you last made any calls. What do you need?

Meggy: Yeah....sorry about that. A lot has happened... Listen, I need to ask you a favor.

Marie: What is it?

Meggy: Do you remember Desti? The Octoling who sacrificed her life to save many Inklings? Well....she was brought back, but is now human, just like I am, and she's been getting flashbacks to her past as part of Octavio's army, and remembering that her family was taken away from her. Desti, her team, and I want to talk to Octavio to see if Desti's family is still out there.

Marie: Wait, really!? Hmm... While Octavio doesn't like talking much to us, perhaps if he heard his former soldiers wanted an audience with him, he'd be more likely to spill the information. Hey Gramps!

Cuttlefish: Yes Marie?

Marie: Some of Octavio's former soldiers want to speak to Octavio himself. You mind asking him if he's alright with that? You're the only one he willingly speaks to.

Cuttlefish: I can't promise anything, but I will ask him.

_Cuttlefish goes to Octavio, and comes back a few minutes later._

Cuttlefish: Alright, he'll talk.

Marie: You hear that, Meggy? Octavio's willing to talk.

Meggy: Loud and clear. Thanks Marie.

Marie: Don't mention it. See you soon.

Meggy: See ya soon.

Marie: Oh, one more thing. Callie will most likely want to see you again. She really enjoys getting to talk to you.

Meggy: Got it.

_Meggy hangs up her phone, while Marie goes to talk to Callie._

Marie: Hey, Cal. How would you feel about seeing an old friend again?

Callie: I would love to! Who is it?

Marie: Remember Meggy

Callie: Of course I do! She was an up and coming star in Splatfest, and then she became human after getting her ink drained.

Marie: Well, she's bringing a few friends down here, they're former Octarian soldiers. They're going to be talking to Octavio to try and find out if the family of Desti is still out there.

Callie: I hope they'll be able to find the answers they're looking for. Octavio isn't one to talk much...

Marie: Gramps did say that Octavio would talk.

Callie: Eh, fair point.

_It cuts back to Meggy and friends._

Meggy: Alright, let's head out.

_Meggy, Desti, the Octoposse, and Mario all leave and head for Octo Canyon._

Meggy: Here we are. Octo Canyon.

_The crew then make their way to Octo Canyon, where Marie, who watches over the imprisoned Octavio is waiting._

Meggy: Long time no see, Marie.

Marie: Long time no see, Meggy.

_Suddenly, Callie pops up out of nowhere._

Callie: MEGGY!!!!

Meggy: Callie!!

Octavio: Ah, some former troops are here to see me?

Desti: That we are.

_Callie leaps into Meggy's arms, hugging her tightly while Octavio speaks to Desti and her team._

Callie: It's been too long!!!

Meggy: Things have been on the rough side for a while, but I wasn't going to disappear forever. How're things with you?

Callie: Pretty great! I got so excited when Marie told me you were coming down here!

Meggy: Has it really been so long since we last saw one another? I honestly can't remember when we last talked.

Callie: I think the last time we talked was after the funeral...

Meggy: It has been a while since then... Well, thankfully, that memory is no longer painful, since Desti is back with us, though she's been having some issues with PTSD for a while now...

Callie: Heard she's down here hoping that she can find out if her family's still out there.

Meggy: If she could find out at least one member of her family is still out there, maybe it'll help with some of the trauma she's experiencing, or at least, that's what we're hoping...

Callie: I did not like the brainwashing one bit....But there's one perk: I still remember the hand-to-hand combat skills I learned from it. I'm still a skilled martial artist. Of course, I'll always prefer to use my roller, but I can hold my own in an unarmed scenario.

Meggy: I gotta admit, it's a bit weird not seeing you in the Squid Sisters outfit.

Callie: Can't use it when I have to go out in public. I'd be mobbed by everyone who saw me, and I would like to avoid that as much as possible.

Meggy: I'm honestly surprised me and my crew haven't been mobbed. But that's not important. How long have you known hand-to-hand combat for?

Callie: Only a small handful of months.

Meggy: 4 years.

Callie: You definitely have me beat in terms of skill.

Meggy: Perhaps I could teach you some of what I know.

Callie: Nah, that's fine. I prefer weapon combat honestly, since I'm more used to it. I appreciate the offer though.

Meggy: I prefer weapon combat too, but a girl needs to be able to defend herself unarmed as well.

_Meggy and Callie then overhear Desti shout "NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!"_

Meggy: Oh no...

_Meggy then runs over to where Desti and the others are at_

Callie: Wait for me!

Meggy: What happened?!

Desti: That can't be true... It can't be...

Meggy: What did he say to her, Jet?

Jet: Octavio said that her parents were enlisted in the military, but were killed on the front lines... However, Desti's sister managed to escape, but her whereabouts are unknown, and nobody has seen her since...

Meggy: No...

Callie: That's... Oh cod... That's awful! Bring Desti inside. I have a couch she can sit on.

_They take Desti inside of Cuttlefish Cabin_

Desti: All of this time... My parents were dead...

_Meggy is conversing with Jet outside._

Meggy; I'm scared... This could make her PTSD and panic attacks even worse....

Jet: At least she has some closure, though the fact her sister is likely still alive does offer a sliver of hope... Her PTSD stems from triggers of bad memories from the military, but since her parents were only now confirmed dead, it might not lead to problems with her PTSD.

Meggy: Regardless, this is going to be very hard for her... We need to be there for her now more than ever...

Jet: If there's anyone that can do it, it's you and all of your friends. I do believe us getting her back into Turf War will help her cope more, but the comfort will need to come from all of you when she's not with us. Always look out for her, and never stop helping her. She needs you and your friends more than ever now.

Callie: Meggy... Desti wants to see you.

_Meggy heads in to find a distraught Desti, shaking uncontrollably and crying_

Meggy: Desti? It's me...

_Desti looks up and runs over to Meggy, wrapping her into a tight hug. Meggy brings her former rival over to the couch and sits them down._

Meggy: Desti.....I'm so sorry for your loss.....

Desti: It's not your fault... I had a feeling it would be this way...

Meggy: Why do you say that?

Desti: Nobody had seen them in such a long time, and nobody knew their whereabouts, so I assumed they would be dead... And nobody has seen my sister, even though when she was last seen, she was confirmed alive...

_Meggy pulls out her phone to text Saiko._

Meggy: Saiko... You may want to have everybody else near you for what I'm about to tell you.....

Saiko: Everyone already is, and from the look of your text, it's not good news...

Meggy: That's because it isn't......Desti talked to Octavio, and discovered heartbreaking news.

Saiko: Heartbreaking....how?

Meggy: Her parents… They're dead… And nobody has heard from her sister.....

Saiko: N-Nani!? That's horrible...

Meggy: I'm scared that this could worsen her PTSD and her panic attacks.

Saiko: We'll need to be there for her more than ever...

Meggy: It won't surprise me if she doesn't even want to leave the apartment for a few days.....

Saiko: Even if she doesn't, don't leave her alone. She needs all of the support she can get.

Desti: Hey… Meggy?

Meggy: What’s up, Desti?

Desti: I want to go home... I need some time to process all of this...

Meggy: Alright… We'll go home. I'll keep in contact with you to provide updates on her, Callie.

Callie: Sounds good. Please, take care of her. She needs you more than ever right now.

Meggy: I know....

Mario: We need to get her back home. She's been through a lot today...

_Meggy and Callie give each other one last hug, before Meggy and the rest of the group leave to bring Desti back home. After some time, Meggy and Mario lead Desti back to the apartment and sit her down on the couch and give her some blankets and a pillow in case she gets tired._

Meggy: Is there anything else you need Desti?

Desti: N-no... Just, please... Don't leave me alone...

Meggy: I won't.....I won't leave you alone....

Desti: T-thank you Meggy...

_Mario motions for Meggy to follow him to another room._

Meggy: Desti... Can you handle being alone for just a minute? Mario needs to talk to me about something.

Desti: I-I think so...

_Meggy grabs her slime plushy and gives it to Desti._

Meggy: Here... He'll keep you company.

_Desti simply hugs it, not wanting to feel alone_

Meggy: I’ll be back…

_Meggy leaves to go talk to Mario._

Meggy: What do you need Red?

Mario: I'm so worried about her.....she's probably going to be emotionally unstable for the next few days....

Meggy: I know, but we can't leave her alone either...

Mario: We may need to bring some blankets and pillows of our own out there... I don't want her sleeping alone...

Meggy: I don't either... She needs us at her side...

Mario: I'll bring the blankets and pillows out, you go back to Desti.

Meggy: Thanks Mario.

_Meggy heads back out to find Desti asleep, holding the slime plush tightly against her_

Meggy: I wish there was a way to help you more than I already am... I won't leave your side until you've recovered, and if you ever need someone to open up to, I'll always be willing to listen.

_Meanwhile, back in Mario and Meggy's shared room where Mario is texting Axol_

Mario: Axol, I have a question for you.

Axol: What do you need, Red Tomato?

Mario: I did a little research, and I discovered that having a pet can help someone suffering from PTSD, and I was wondering if you know where Slimes can be adopted from?

Axol: I currently don't know... I'll look into it and I'll get back to you on that.

Mario: Thank you. I really appreciate it.

_Mario brings out the blankets and pillows so that he and Meggy can fall asleep, as it's getting late._

Mario: Night, Meggy. I've got a feeling we may wake up in the middle of the night.

Meggy: If we do, at least we'll be more prepared for it. She already fell asleep, and I hope her night won't be restless... Goodnight Red. No matter what happens, I know we can help her get through this.

_They fall asleep. Meanwhile, Desti is having a dream, where she's in a dark void, with nothing in sight, though she hears a voice, one that is unfamiliar_

Desti: Where am I now...? I can't take another nightmare...

???: Do not be alarmed. You are safe here.

Desti: Who are you, and why can't I see you?

???: That is something that I cannot reveal, but I came to you in your time of need to tell you something important. Over the next few days, you will undergo painful memories resurfacing, but you will not be facing your fears alone. Your friends are there to help you when you need them, and they will never abandon you when you need them. You will make it through these trying times, and your friends will be there to guide you the entire way through. Remember, you're not alone in this battle. Go forth, and never stop looking forward to a brighter future.

_Desti then falls back asleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... This was an angst-filled chapter, wasn't it? Well, there's at least one beacon of hope. Desti's sister is still out there. Desti still has family. Will the two ever reunite? What is this Slime creature Mario was talking to Axol about? Find out next time.
> 
> With that said, hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Desti's New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With help from Axol, Mario adopts a pet for Desti to help her with her PTSD and panic attacks.

_It’s now the following morning, and Desti has just woken up. She’s currently reflecting on what happened to her last night while she was asleep._

Desti: That felt so real... But that voice... It's not one I'm familiar with... At least it wasn't another nightmare... I'm glad I didn't wake them up... Though I might in the upcoming days if those painful memories do come up... But at the same time... That voice said I wouldn't be alone. I only hope it was right...

_Desti keeps hugging the slime plushy. Mario and Meggy then wake up about 30 minutes later._

Desti: Hey guys....

Meggy: Hey Desti. Did you sleep well?

Desti: Meh... I'm still heartbroken by the news from yesterday...

Meggy: I don't blame you... We're here for you every step of the way.

_Meggy walks over to Desti and hugs her._

Desti: Thank you...

Mario: If you don't want to do anything and just stay here today, that's fine.

Desti: I prefer that, to be honest…

Mario: Do you want your team over to help you if you need it?

Desti: That would probably help... I know you guys are busy, and I do want to discuss things with them more...

Meggy: You can discuss those things with us as well. We are here to listen.

Mario: Well, I need to go speak to Axol about something, but don't worry, I will be back soon enough. I won't be leaving until after breakfast is made. What would you like Desti?

Desti: Eggs and bacon please...

_Mario spends the next 20-30 minutes cooking eggs and bacon. After finishing the cooking, he dishes out the food to Meggy and Desti, then himself._

Mario: There, a nice and tasty breakfast.

_After finishing the breakfast, Mario cleans up the dishes._

Mario: How was it?

Desti: It was good. That did help a bit.

Mario: Alright. I'm going to go meet up with Axol now. I'll be back in a bit.

_Mario gives Meggy a kiss on her cheek before leaving to meet up with Axol._

Mario: Hiya, Axol.

Axol: I did some research, and I found a place that allows Slime adoptions. They have a few up for adoption right now, so you might want to go check it out.

Mario: How long do the slimes live for?

Axol: Slimes can outlive most people actually. They make for perfect companions.

Mario: Lead the way.

_The two of them then make their way to the center for Slime adoption_

Mario: Wow. Let's adopt one.

Axol: Each one has their different needs. I recommend a Healslime personally.

Mario: What does a Healslime need?

Axol: Healslimes don't require too much. Just as long as they're provided with food of any kind, love and care, and are well taken care of. Slimes are really intelligent monsters. Don't worry, it'll be a perfect pet for Desti.

_They spot a baby Healslime._

Mario: What's the name of this one?

Axol: His name is Namby. He's still a baby, but from what they told me, he's really affectionate, and will warm up to just about anyone. I figured he'd be perfect.

Mario: Alright. Let's adopt Namby.

_Mario adopts Namby, and then leaves the pet store with Axol. He pulls out his phone to text Meggy._

Mario: Hey. I'm on my way back. How's Desti?

Meggy: She's still having a hard time, but she's doing better. How'd your thing with Axol go?

Mario: It went great. I have a surprise for Desti. Something that'll help her cope with her loss.

Meggy: I really hope it does... She'll need it more than ever.

Mario: I'll be home in a few minutes.

Meggy: Sounds good. See you then!

Mario: Love you, my princess.

_Mario arrives at the apartment a few minutes later._

Mario: I'm home!

Meggy: Welcome home Red!

Mario: Thanks Meggy! Desti, I've got something for you. I think this will help you cope with your loss. Come on out, buddy!

_Namby then floats out from behind Mario_

Mario: Desti, say hello to Namby.

_Mario walks over to Desti, and Namby follows Mario. Namby then approaches Desti, causing her to gasp and cover her mouth_

Mario: What do you think?

Desti: He's beautiful...

Mario: He's very affectionate. He seems to like you already.

_Namby nuzzles up to Desti_

Mario: He's also very intelligent. I wonder if he can speak like us.

Namby: My name's Namby! What's your name?

Mario: HOLY CRAP HE CAN TALK LIKE US!

Desti: My name is Desti.

Namby: Are you my momma Desti?

Desti: You could say that. Mario adopted you for me.

Namby: Desti pretty! 😊

Meggy: Aww... he's so cute!

Mario: He'll be great emotional help too.

Namby: Is my momma okay?

Desti: I am, now that you're here.

Namby: Momma Desti?

Desti: What is it, Namby?

Namby: Namby hungry.....

Desti: What would you like Namby?

Mario: Axol said he'll eat any kind of food.

_Desti goes to the kitchen and brings back a plate of cookies. She then gives Namby one of the cookies, and the slime eats it._

Desti: Do you like it?

Namby: Cookie tasty!

Desti: Hehe....you're so cute! I'll take good care of you.

_Namby nuzzles Desti happily_

Namby: Namby loves Desti! Thank you for adopting me, Mario!

Mario: You're welcome Namby.

Namby: Namby is so happy! Namby loves you Desti!

_Desti hugs Namby and starts petting him._

Desti: Thank you so much Mario... This means a lot to me.

Mario: You may want to thank Axol. I told him I wanted to get you a pet of some kind to help you with your PTSD, and he suggested Namby.

Desti: I'll be sure to thank him later.

_Desti continues to pet Namby._

Desti: So, Namby. What are you capable of doing?

Namby: I can float, though I haven't learned heal yet. I can use all of my tentacles as arms though.

Desti: Your kind can heal wounds?

Namby: Yeah! We care about our friends a lot, and we want them happy and healthy! Though not all slimes that look like me can heal. Sting Slimes lack healing spells and Man O' Wars aren't technically Slimes.

Desti: Can... Can you heal someone when they're hurting emotionally?

Namby: Not with spells, no... But I know momma Desti is hurting, and Namby wants to help momma Desti feel better.

Desti: How... How did you know?

Namby: Healslimes can sense when someone isn't feeling well, and we have a strong desire to help anyone who is hurting, even if they are an enemy.

Meggy: I think Namby wants you to open up to him about your past, and your PTSD....he wants to help.

Desti: I guess it couldn't hurt... I just hope this won't scar the little guy...

_Desti proceeds to tell Namby about everything she's told the others, completely opening up to Namby about her troubled past and her current night terrors_

Namby: That's… That’s awful…

Desti: I'm sorry you had to hear all of that... It's something nobody should have to go through, and here I am, suffering from it...

_Desti hugs Namby tightly, but not too tightly as to not crush him_

Namby: It's okay... Namby is here to help you.

Desti: T-thank you...

_Desti starts stroking the back of Namby's head, happy to have someone to help comfort her in her time of need_

Namby: Namby thinks that it's best that you let your emotions out if you have any bottled up. Not only is Namby here to help, but so are Mario and Meggy.

Desti: Thank you all... So much...

Meggy: Do you want Jet, Hydra, and Bento over here?

Desti: If you wouldn't mind asking if they could come over. I need to talk to them about what we're going to do going forward. I still want to get the Octoposse back together to help you train for Splatfest, and figure out a way to possibly track down my sister, since she's the only confirmed living family I have now...

Meggy: I'll text them.

_Meggy pulls out her phone, and begins to text Desti's team._

Meggy: Hey guys, if it's okay with you, Desti is asking if you guys could come over.

Jet: I'll let Bento and Hydra know. We'll be over as soon as possible.

Meggy: Thank you. Also, we adopted a really cute pet for Desti to help her with her PTSD.

Jet: Sounds good. See you soon!

Meggy: Alrighty. They'll be here soon, Desti.

Desti: I really appreciate it Meggy. I do feel like I can get through this, even if it won't be easy...

Meggy: Yes, it will be hard... But you have myself, Red, your team, Saiko, and the rest of our friends. And now, you've got Namby.

Namby: Since I can use all of my tentacles as arms, I can give you multiple hugs all at once.

Desti: You're so adorable Namby. 

_They hear a knock on the door._

Meggy: Come in!

_Jet, Hydro, and Bento enter._

Jet: Hiya!

Desti: Hey guys. I'm sorry for asking if you could come over on such short notice...

Hydra: You've got nothing to apologize for.

Bento: You're going through a hard time. You shouldn't feel sorry for something that's beyond your control.

Jet: Meggy told us that Mario adopted a pet for you.

Desti: He did.

_Desti shows them Namby_

Desti: They said it could help with my PTSD.

Namby: Hiya! My name is Namby!

Jet: He's adorable! He looks like a jellyfish.

Desti: He's very intelligent. He's a Healslime, they can heal physical wounds, and they can help someone emotionally. Namby can't heal physically yet though, he's still a baby. BUT HE'S SO DARN CUTE!!!!!

_Desti's team all pet Namby gently._

Namby: Hehe...

_They all sit down on the couch._

Namby: Namby is hungry.....

Desti: I'll get you some food Namby. 

_Desti gets up and goes to get Namby some food and comes back with a plate of leftover spaghetti_

_Namby starts eating the spaghetti._

Namby: Yummy, spaghetti is tasty!

Desti: You're so cute Namby.

Namby: Hehe… Thanks, mama Desti.

_Desti continues petting the little Healslime_

Desti: I had a reason to bring you all over today. Even in spite of my PTSD, I still want to get the team back together again, and I do want to help Meggy and her friends train for Splatfest.

Jet: I'm so happy to hear that!

Desti: I was hoping to get started this weekend. Does that work for you and the other Meggy?

Meggy: Yeah. We'll spend the next few days helping you out with your PTSD, but once Saturday rolls around, our Splatfest training begins.

Namby: Splatfest? Training?

Desti: Where I come from, Splatfests are a tradition. We practice to make sure our skills are good, and we compete against other teams to win. I won't be participating in it myself, but I will be helping Meggy practice for it. You're more than welcome to watch us come Saturday if you'd like.

Namby: I'd love to.

Meggy: And don't worry if any of us get hurt. We'll all be prepared in case any injuries occur.

Namby: Hehe... Thanks. Who knows, I may gain the ability to heal by then.

Jet: Is there anything else you want to talk about, Desti?

Desti: My sister is the only one we know who is alive, and if we can find any possible way to track her down, I would like to start searching for her as soon as possible.

Jet: Here's a beacon of hope for you. On our way over, we walked past an Octoling that looked incredibly similar to you.

Desti: You don't think...

Jet: It's very possible it could have been her, but we don't know for certain. We'll have to do some digging and find out where your sister lives.

_A knock is heard on the door._

Jet: Who could that be?

Meggy: I wasn't expecting anyone else other than you three...

_Meggy walks over to the door and opens it, only to find an Octoling standing on the other side_

Meggy: Huh?

???: Umm... Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I saw the Octoposse walk by, and I couldn't help but follow them, wondering what they were up to. I haven't seen them together since Desti died, and I thought they were gone forever... Are they still here?

Meggy: Yeah, they're here. Who are you?

Hope: My name is Hope. I'm Desti's sister. She was the only family I knew of that was still alive, but I could never catch her when she was alive, and I never got to see her again outside of Splatfest matches she participated in... I thought if I could talk to them and let them know who I am, I could have some closure, knowing that I got to speak to the team that knew my sister when she was alive...

Desti: Wait… That voice… H-Hope?!

_Hope hears the sound of what appears to be her sister's voice and rushes past Meggy to see if what she was hearing was real_

Hope: Desti...?

Desti: Oh my god… You're still alive!!!!Just like Octavio said!

Hope: Is it really you? But... You're not an Octoling...

Desti: Beats being dead, that's for sure. I was killed, but one of my friends managed to bring me back to life, though he was unable to bring me back as an Octoling.

Hope: I can't believe this... You're actually alive...

Desti: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

_Desti starts crying as the two just hold each other, happy to know the other is still alive and finally reunited after years of separation. Meggy then pulls out her phone to text Tari._

Meggy: Tari, get everybody else near you right now!

Tari: Okay, but why? Did something bad happen again?

Meggy: No! Something amazing!

Tari: Everyone's here Meggy. What's going on?

Meggy: WE FOUND DESTI'S SISTER!!!!

Tari: NO WAY!!

Meggy: Yes! Her sister is at my apartment right now!

Tari: That's wonderful!

_Meanwhile, Desti and her sister are catching up._

Desti: How far away are you from here?

Hope: I was living in Inkopolis, but I had to remain in hiding after I escaped... It wasn't until after your death that I was able to come out of hiding again, and I tried seeking out your team for closure, but I could never find them...

Desti: Are you saying you don't have a home right now?

Hope: No, I do, but I had to live under a fake name and couldn't go outside without a disguise out of the fear that I would be found and taken back or executed...

Desti: You don't have to worry about that anymore. Inklings and Octolings are now living together in harmony.

Hope: I know you're not ready to leave here yet, but once you're ready to leave, would you like to live at my place? I came to pick up all of your belongings from your old apartment once you were confirmed dead, and that includes all of your old gear and weapons.

Desti: That'd be wonderful, though I don't know when I'll be ready to leave... I don't think you know this, but I suffer from PTSD, and I also occasionally get panic attacks from bad memories of my time as one of Octavio's minions...

Namby: Is everything okay, momma Desti?

Desti: I'll be okay Namby.

Hope: I didn't, but given the trauma I heard most Octarian soldiers went through, I figured you might have suffered from it... But I'm just glad to see that you're alive.

Desti: I felt horrible as a solider... Harsh punishments... Hurting innocents... It still haunts me… Oh god...

_Namby hugs Desti tightly, fearing a panic attack is starting_

Meggy: Desti?!

Desti: I never want to be that person anymore... I can't waste my second chances...

Jet: Is she having a panic attack?!

Desti: That voice wasn't kidding when it said the memories would be painful... I lost so many allies as a soldier... Why do they have to come back up now... I don't want to lose another friend... No more...

Jet: Huh? What voice?

Meggy: She had a dream last night where a voice spoke to her, telling her that she would face some painful memories ahead of her, but that she wouldn't be facing her fears and memories alone.

Hydra: It looks like she's facing a painful memory right now...

Meggy: That's why we need to be there for her... Through all of this...

Jet: We need to check on her.

_Meggy places a hand on Desti's shoulder_

Meggy: Desti? Desti it's me, Meggy...

Desti: H-hey.....

Jet: Was it a panic attack? Or was it........something worse?

Desti: No... It was just... Bad memories is all...

Meggy: What was the memory, if you don't mind us asking? I'm here, Hope's here, Red is here, your team is here, and Namby is here.

Desti: I once witnessed an entire squadron of my fellow soldiers get killed, one by one...

_Everybody tightly hugs Desti, as she has an emotional breakdown, and starts nervously shaking._

Jet: Desti?!

Desti: I can't take the pain... None of them deserved to die... None of them wanted to fight...

Meggy: It's okay, we're all here for you.

Desti: What would I ever do without you guys...

Meggy: I'd rather not think about that.

Namby: Is momma Desti going to be okay?

Meggy: She'll need us around often, but I do believe she'll pull through it.

Desti: Namby... Thank you for being concerned about me. You're so adorable and sweet.

Hope: Is that your pet?

Desti: Yes. Mario got him for me today.

Hope: He's very cute.

Desti: This is all so much to take in... But thank you all... For being there for me...

Meggy: What are friends for? Wanna go to the castle? I bet our friends would love to meet Hope and Namby.

Desti: Would you two like to go see the others?

Namby: I wanna meet your friends!

Hope: Sure, why not?

_Mario jumps up from the couch, and holds the door open for the girls and Namby._

Mario: After you all.

_They all then proceed to head to the castle to meet everyone else_

Namby: New friends!

Desti: Namby, you're so silly and cute. My friends will love to meet you.

_They then arrive at the castle and proceed to introduce each other_

Desti: Guys, say hello to my pet, Namby, and my sister, Hope.

Tari: Hello! It's nice to meet you two!

Namby: Hiya, new friend!!!

Axol: Looks like Desti has been treating you well, Namby. How's it been?

Namby: Momma Desti is wonderful!

Axol: I'm so glad she reunited with her sister.

Hope: I don't care that she's human now. She's still my sister.

Desti: I'm so happy I still have family, I didn't know our parents were killed until yesterday, and I was so heartbroken…

Hope: But now that I know she's alive, I couldn't be happier.

Desti: My friends truly are amazing. They helped me when I had a panic attack, and Meggy also started teaching me hand-to-hand combat.

Saiko: That's what we're here for Desti. You have us to help you through it all.

Namby: Momma Desti is safe with us!

Luigi: I have a feeling everything's gonna be alright in the end. You've got this Desti!

Desti: That reminds me.... Are you and Tari up for hanging out with Mario, Meggy, and my team on Saturday? My team wants to help you guys train for the final Splatfest.

Luigi: Sure thing!

Tari: It has been a while since we last trained... Let's do it!

Desti: Awesome! Hey, Hope. Do you know hand-to-hand combat? I'm sure Meggy would be more than happy to teach you if you don't.

Hope: I took up self-defense training after I escaped in case I needed it. I appreciate the offer though.

Desti: At some point, I wanna see what you got.

Hope: I'll keep that in mind.

Desti: How skilled are you?

Hope: Enough to help keep myself safe and disarm anyone with a weapon. Why do you ask?

Desti: Hey Meggy, are your skills good enough to disarm someone?

Meggy: They are. I just haven't gotten to teaching you that yet.

Desti: I'm ready to head back to the apartment. I think I'm ready to learn some more.

Meggy: Sure thing. It'll probably be best that we do something to take your mind off of things.

Jet: Me, Hydra and Bento will be heading back to my place for the night. We'll be polishing our weapons for Saturday and making sure they all still work. Take good care of yourself Desti. We're here for you.

_The three then take their leave after they say their goodbyes. Meggy, Mario, Desti, and Hope then head back to the apartment._

Meggy: Is there anything in particular you want to learn in this session, Desti?

Desti: Disarming would be nice. How hard is it to disarm someone?

Meggy: You need to learn to find openings and strike when the opponent has their guard down. The difficulty depends largely on how attentive the individual is. The more observant they are, the less likely it is to succeed unless you find a pattern. Though if push comes to shove, there are methods to disarm someone without waiting for them to let their guard down.

Desti: What are some of those methods?

Meggy: One method is to sweep them out from under their feet to knock them down. Another is to grab their arm the weapon is holding if it uses one hand and then to twist it behind their back to get them to drop it. Keep in mind, not all of these methods will work, and should only be attempted as a last resort if needed.

Desti: Should we use my blaster to practice?

Meggy: Couldn't hurt. Though of course, these techniques aren't allowed in Splatfest, so you should only use them if you're in danger.

Desti: Obviously. We don't have to use a blaster if you have a better idea.

Meggy: No, it should be alright. Any weapon works honestly.

Desti: Alright, let's practice disarming. Any tips, Hope?

Hope: Just don't let your guard down and stay alert.

Desti: Got it. Let the practicing begin. What's the first method to learn?

Meggy: We'll try the latter method I mentioned with arm twisting.

Namby: Please don't hurt mamma Desti too badly... I can't heal physical injuries yet.

Meggy: Don't worry. We're just going over the basics.

Desti: I'll be fine, Namby. I’m a tough girl.

Desti: Who's holding the weapon, me or you?

Meggy: We'll start with you holding it so I can show you how it works. Then I'll hold it so you can try it. Since this'll only be the basic, we won't be doing anything advanced, and it will just be showing you how it works. Later on, we'll try it in other scenarios.

Desti: Alright.

_Desti holds her blaster, and aims it at Meggy._

Desti: Ready.

_Meggy then proceeds to show Desti how to properly disarm someone who is armed with a projectile based weapon, and the two then swap places a few times to make sure Desti gets it right in both scenarios_

Desti: Am I doing it right?

Meggy: You're getting the hang of it really quickly.

Hope: You've made me proud, Desti.

Desti: Thank you sis.

_Namby briefly nuzzles Desti, before her training continues. She looks over at Hope again, and something about her boots catches Desti's attention._

Desti: Hope, it looks like your boots have spikes. Is that so?

Hope: Oh, these? It's nothing really. I'm just into that sort of style. I sort of took after you from watching you in Splatfests.

Desti: Huh. I never wore boots with spikes though.

Hope: Well, not really the spike parts, but rather the whole black boots with metal on them thing. I guess I'm just into some more gothic style clothing.

Desti: Heh. Spiked boots might help you in self-defense.

Hope: I actually don't use these for self-defense. I just wear them for fashion purposes.

Desti: What do you use for self-defense then?

Hope: Steel toed combat boots. Those pack the most punch. I prefer not to use spikes, because I don't like the sight of blood, and I'd rather not poke holes in anyone. I'm actually a pacifist that prefers not to fight, but will if push comes to shove.

Desti: Meggy taught me primarily kicks, but a few punch-type moves. It’s her way of fighting. How do you fight?

Hope: I use both equally. Nothing specific.

Mario: Mario's a boxer!

Namby: Namby doesn't fight. Namby wants to help people that are hurt.

Desti: And we're very grateful for that Namby.

Namby: Namby will eventually gain the ability to heal physical wounds.

_Desti smiles at Namby, then turns to Hope._

Desti: Hope... Have you ever had to defend yourself after escaping from Octavio's army?

Hope: Fortunately, I never did. I went into hiding immediately after I came to Inkopolis.

Desti: That's a relief. I don't like the thought of my sister getting hurt, and me not being able to be there to protect her. I'm just glad you're capable of physically defending yourself.

Hope: I'm just glad you're alive. It still feels so surreal that you're here in any form.

Desti: My heart was shattered when I heard our parents were killed, and that nobody knew where you went... Because... You're truly an awesome sister... I just wish I could remember what we did together in our childhood. Octavio forcefully removed all of my memories after he took me away from you all, I'm honestly surprised I remembered my name.

Hope: I honestly don't remember myself... I made a new life for myself after I came here, though I never stopped trying to get ahold of you. Even after your passing, I wanted to seek out your team so I could hear what you were like as their leader so I could have some closure. Now that you're alive again though, I have more than just closure. I have a part of my life back.

Desti: How did you train to fight?

Hope: I had a teacher who I sought out. They moved away two years ago, but they were excellent at teaching me what I needed to know to survive out in the world.

Desti: I'm still amazed I have the best part of my childhood with me. Our parents were great, but I could never really bond with them. But with you... You and I had an amazing bond. That’s all I can remember about my childhood, our strong bond.

Hope: Even though you're human, do you plan on going back to Splatfest for one final time? I heard you were getting the Octoposse back together, and I'd love to see you participating again.

Desti: No. Meggy revealed to me her past, and it's just as horrible as mine, if not more so. Her parents were very abusive, and they made her feel like a nobody. She wants to win the Splatfest to prove she's a nobody. Plus, she promised me she would before I died. My team is going to help Meggy's team train for the Splatfest. Her parents aren't around anymore, because if memory serves right… My team was sent to kill a group of Inklings, and I believe that group was her family.... But before we headed in, I heard what sounded like her parents screaming at her…

Hope: But... She wasn't there when you got in, was she?

Meggy: I was... I felt no sympathy for my family as those Octolings killed them. It looked as if they realized how much pain I went through, so the Octolings simply left me alone.

Namby: Is Meggy okay? I'm sensing emotional distress from her....

Meggy: As much as I hated them, the pain still lingers slightly even after so long... But, it's manageable to an extent... At least I have people in my life who care deeply about me, including the love of my life.

Hope: Oh? Who would that be?

Mario: It's-a me, Mario.

Hope: So, Meggy. What is it you like about Mario?

Meggy: Mario has been there to support me far more times than I can count. Going so far as to give up a plate of his favorite food just to cheer me up. Even though he's not the smartest person in the world, his heart is in the right place, and that's what matters most to me. Even though I once found love stupid and complicated, my mind changed once I started realizing just how much Mario cared about me. We've been happily dating since Christmas.

Mario: When it got closer to New Years, the whole crew went on this amazing vacation. I spent every second of it with Meggy, and I think it made our relationship stronger. We had a beautiful walk and talk along the beach, and we watch the sun set across the ocean. We started the new year off by dancing shortly after midnight, and then we went ice-skating.

Hope: I remember seeing you participating in a few Splatfests Meggy, and I remember seeing Mario during one of them. Was that when you two first met? I never took you for a romantic, since you were a total tomboy back when you were an Inkling.

Meggy: Yup. I may be a tomboy, but I do have a more feminine side.

Mario: I haven't really seen it though. What's different?

_Meggy suddenly blushes deeply and looks away shyly_

Mario: Meggy?

_Meggy then walks up to Mario and whispers into his ear_

Meggy: Do you remember that swimsuit I showed you before our walk on the beach during our vacation? Well... That's what I meant when I said I had a more feminine side. The clothing being more feminine, my behavior being less tomboyish, etc. I've worn skirts a few times, which I'm sure you've seen, and that's more on the feminine side.

Mario: Oh. I never really noticed a difference in your behavior though. Maybe I just wasn't paying attention...

Meggy: Me nuzzling you and overall acting cuter would be considered more feminine. I'm... Only really comfortable with you seeing me like that, since we're dating.

Hope: It won't bother me.

Desti: I think it's cute, and I'm sure Namby would agree with me.

_Meggy continues to blush, slightly embarrassed, but smiling shyly_

Namby: Meggy is cute when she blushes.

Mario: Hehe, Namby speaks the truth.

_Meggy hides her face behind her hair_

Hope: We can go to another room for a bit if you want.

Desti: We don't have a problem with it. Plus, I need to show Namby where he will be sleeping at night.

Mario: Sounds good. If you need us, just holler.

_Hope and Desti leave the room, with Namby right behind them._

Mario: Alright, coast is clear, Meggy.

_Meggy pounces on Mario and proceeds to bury her face into his neck_

Meggy: You're such a tease Red…

Mario: I don't think you've ever pounced on me.

Meggy: I couldn't help it. You were making me blush profusely, and I just wanted to hold and nuzzle you.

_Meggy takes her headgear off, and places it on the table._

Mario: You look pretty already, but you look so beautiful when you don't have your headgear on.

_Meggy then looks down at Mario, a loving look in her eyes as she goes in for a kiss_

Meggy: The more you tease me, the more romantic you make a situation Red. 😉

Mario: Except I wasn't teasing you. I was stating a fact.

Meggy: Even still, when you make me blush, it makes me love you even more.

Mario: I didn't know that was possible. How can you love me even more when you already love me with both of your hearts and all of your soul?

Meggy: Because love in an unpredictable thing Red. It's complicated, but once you get to experience true love, it isn't stupid.

Mario: All of the plates of spaghetti in the world could be taken away from me....and I'd still be happy. Because I have you. A plate of spaghetti can easily be replaced. But you... You're truly one of a kind, and you mean the world to me.

Meggy: You have such a way with words Red.

_Meggy gets up off of Mario and pulls him up, leading him to their shared bedroom._

Meggy: Shall we continue in private Red? 😉

_Meggy nuzzles Mario lovingly._

Mario: Okie. Just don't take it too far please...

Meggy: I made a promise not to when we started dating Red. I'm not about to break it now.

Mario: Thank you.

Meggy: You're more than welcome Red. Now... It's snuggle time.

Mario: How do you want to snuggle?

Meggy: The usual way Red. Just me hugging you and nuzzling your neck.

Mario: I'll add a bit more to it. 

_Mario starts to stroke Meggy's silky smooth hair._

Mario: How does that feel?

Meggy: Perfect.

_The cuddles go on for a while, with the couple occasionally kissing. They then sit up and stretch their arms. This is when Namby barges in, and looks like he's panicking._

Meggy: Namby? What's wrong?

Namby: Desti is panicking again... She's asking for you two...

Meggy: Alright. Come on, Red.

_Namby leads Mario and Meggy to Desti's room, and they see Hope trying to comfort her emotionally distraught sister._

Meggy: Desti? Mario and I are here.

Mario: Hope, can you tell us what happened?

Hope: We were talking about our pasts, and I guess another painful memory resurfaced on her...

Meggy: Desti? Talk to me...

Desti: It was just a bad memory... One of my punishments I received... I was publicly humiliated in front of my fellow soldiers and whipped in front of almost everyone, just for failing a mission...

Meggy: Do you need a hug?

_Desti runs up and hugs Meggy. Desti starts crying, as the emotional pain is becoming too much for her to handle. Meggy brings the heartbroken Octoling turned human over to the couch and sits her down._

Meggy: It's okay, Desti. Just let it all out.

Desti: I forgot about why I had a scar on my back, and now I know why it's there... At least it doesn't hurt anymore...

Meggy: I think Namby will be able to remove it once he learns how to heal physical wounds. Maybe he doesn't know because he hasn't tried. Hey Namby! Try to see if you can heal Desti's scar that's on her back.

_Namby comes over_

Namby: I've never tried casting heal before, but I'll try.

_Namby casts a heal on Desti, and much to his surprise, it actually removes the scar._

Namby: It... It worked! Mama Desti's scar is gone!

Desti: I-it's gone!?

Namby: Yeah! It's gone!

_Namby grabs a mirror to show Desti that her scar is gone. Desti stares in disbelief, tears threatening to fall from her eyes_

Namby: Mama Desti?

Desti: Thank you so much Namby!

_Desti gives Namby a loving hug and also pets him._

Meggy: Do you mind if I take a picture? I'm gonna send this to Callie so I can update her on how you're feeling.

Desti: I don't. I really appreciate it Meggy.

_Meggy takes a picture of Desti holding Namby, and proceeds to send it to Callie._

Meggy: Hiya, Callie. I'm sending you a picture, as well as updating you on Desti's well-being.

Callie: Great! What’s up?

Meggy: Mario got Desti a pet to help her cope with her PTSD. But, we have some truly amazing news.

Callie: What's that?

Meggy: We found Desti's sister!!!!!

Callie: No way! That's wonderful news!

Meggy: Her pet can heal physical wounds, his name is Namby. He actually just healed up a scar on Desti's back.

Callie: Seriously?! No way!

Meggy: Mhm. I gotta go now, gotta get back to taking care of Desti.

Callie: Take care Meggy. I wish you the best of luck.

Meggy: Thank you. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Perhaps you could come over to my apartment some time.

Callie: I’ll think about it.

_Meggy puts her phone away as Hope gets ready to leave._

Hope: I'm gonna head back to my house, but I'll come over tomorrow.

Desti: Sounds great. But, I wanna test your fighting skills tomorrow, so wear your steel-toed combat boots.

Hope: Noted. Take care of yourself Desti.

Desti: Will do.

_The two sisters hug each other._

Hope: Catch ya later Desti. 😊

_Hope then proceeds to head back to her residence, leaving Mario, Meggy, Namby and Desti in the apartment_

Mario: Ready for some dinner?

Meggy: Of course!

Desti: I'm pretty hungry. I'm sure Namby is starving as well, so some grub would be nice for all of us.

Mario: Spaghetti sound good?

Desti: That sounds wonderful. 

Namby: Yummy!

Meggy: Always Red.

Mario: I'll even make a small bowl of fresh spaghetti for Namby. If you thought leftover spaghetti was tasty, wait until you taste fresh spaghetti and meatballs.

_Mario then proceeds to start cooking their food, all the while, Meggy and Desti are busy conversing with Namby happily in Desti's lap_

Meggy: Namby looks so cute sitting on your lap.

Desti: He's a perfect pet.

Namby: I love you so much, momma Desti!!!!

Desti: I love you too Namby.

_Namby gives Desti multiple hugs._

Namby: So cozy...

Desti: I know we've discussed this multiple times, but since you seem to still know how to shoot and use your weapons, we'll just treat the training like you all know the basics. Though I also wanted to discuss something with you regarding Splatfest overall.

Meggy: Oh?

Desti: I still want to let the whole world know I'm back. I told my sister and my team not to reveal I'm alive, and we've talked with Callie and Marie to have me make my grand return at Splatfest, but not as competitors. My team will be participating in the opening ceremony, but with my sister Hope as the leader. Same applies for the closing ceremony.

Meggy: May I suggest, that when you make your grand return, you have Axol by your side? Since he's the one who brought you back.

Desti: That was my intention. He's sponsoring the Splatfest, and so he has to make an appearance at the opening and closing ceremonies.

Meggy: I did not know that he was sponsoring the Splatfest.

Desti: I talked it over with him, and he agreed to sponsor it to reveal to the whole world I was back. My team also agreed to participate in the opening and closing ceremonies in honor and respect of my death, since the committee wanted to pay tribute to me, and it would be the perfect way to reveal that I'm back, seeing as it's the final Splatfest and all.

Meggy: How are you going to reveal your return?

Desti: I will have my identity hidden, though I will be by Axol's side, posing as his bodyguard. Once I show up at the closing ceremonies, Axol will tell everyone that his bodyguard will be someone close to him, and that's when I reveal that it's me. All of the cameras will be on him, and I'll be saying that thanks to Axol, revealing that I'm alive, and that my team is back for good.

Meggy: I assume you'll be in a disguise?

Desti: Yes. While it will look a bit off-putting, it will be required, and Axol will explain it's due to me not liking anyone seeing my face. I'll be posing as a freelance bodyguard that cannot reveal my identity for reasons not specified.

Mario: SPAGHETTI!

Meggy: Oh, perfect timing Red!

Desti: It smells wonderful Mario.

Mario: Don't worry about getting up, I'll bring your bowls out.

Meggy: Thanks Red.

Mario: My pleasure, my princess.

_Mario takes Meggy's hand, and kisses it._

Meggy: You're so sweet Red.

Mario: So are you.

_Mario brings out the bowls of spaghetti for Meggy and Desti. He then brings out the small bowl for Namby, before bringing out his own bowl._

Namby: Food!

Desti: Thanks Mario.

Meggy: Let's dig in!

Mario: It's my pleasure to cook for my amazing princess, her amazing friend, and her friend's amazing pet.

_Mario takes a graceful bow._

Meggy: You've become quite the gentleman Red.

Mario: Thank you. How's the spaghetti, everybody?

Meggy: Perfect, as always.

Desti: Very good.

Namby: Food yummy!

Mario: I feel so honored getting to cook for my beautiful princess.

Meggy: I'll be your queen someday. 😉

Mario: And I'll be your king. I'm picturing our wedding. Everybody's there, even Namby. Desti's the maid of honor, and once we kiss, I carry you out, bridal style. I'll definitely begin to practice carrying you bridal style.

Meggy: You already did quite a few times when we were on vacation. I think you've got it down perfectly.

Mario: Oh stop…

Meggy: What? It's true

Mario: You wanna know what else is true? You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Not even the brightest and most beautiful star can come close to matching your true beauty.

_Meggy hides her blushing face behind her hair_

Meggy: Oh stop, you're making me blush

Mario: You somehow managed to be even cuter, hiding your face behind your hair.

_Meggy still blushes shyly, smiling_

Meggy: I can't believe I once thought love was stupid and complicated. Guess I was too focused on being an athlete that I assumed it was lame. I still want to be one though, and that's something I'll still be working towards, but with you there by my side.

Mario: Then again, that was before your feelings started developing, right?

Meggy: Yes. Remember when we helped Shroomy try to get a date? In the end, he just up and told her they shouldn't see each other, even when we just told it straight to his face that he should just tell her how he felt, though perhaps he actually felt like that. I don't know honestly, and looking back on it, we weren't exactly wrong either in assuming that. Love can be complicated, and that's a true fact.

Desti: Life in general is complicated, but that doesn't mean it's impossible.

Mario: I have to admit, I never thought anybody would fall in love with me. Look at me....I'm not exactly bright, and I'm rather overweight.

Meggy: While it would be nice to help get you fit and into shape, I will admit, that didn't matter to me. I mean, I am very concerned for your health, but to me, a person matters more on the inside than the outside. You have had a lot of smart moments, and you care deeply about me. Out of everyone, you've been the most selfless to me, and that left a huge impression on me.

Mario: I did say I would start working out as my New Year’s resolution. I'd say the sparring sessions you and I have had, combined with all of the walks we've gone on, have helped.

Meggy: They have, and you're really starting to slim down. I'm proud of you Red.

Mario: Thank you. I wouldn't mind another session after we're finished eating.

Desti: I'm down to spar with you. These aren't my fighting boots though. Meggy bought me a pair of boots that are more meant for fighting.

Mario: What are your fighting boots?

Desti: They're in my room. I'll go fetch them.

_Desti leaves briefly to get her boots and returns with them moments later_

Mario: What kind of boots are those?

Desti: Steel toed combat boots. Perfect for leaving an impact.

Mario: Should I expect you to fight exclusively with kicks?

Desti: Not really. These are just more appropriate for kicks. Arm oriented combat is just as important as using your legs.

Mario: Let's see how much of an impact those boots can leave.

Desti: You're on Mario.

_Mario gets into a fighting stance._

Mario: Heh, bring it!

_The three of them begin a free-for-all sparring match, making sure not to injure each other too harshly, and after two hours, the three finally end the session and begin winding down._

Mario: I gotta say, I really felt the force of Desti's kicks. Are you gonna use those boots when you spar with your sister tomorrow?

Desti: Most likely. I'll need to be bringing my A game with her. This was fun though. I'll be turning in for the night with Namby. Sleep well you two.

Mario: We'll be doing the same. Night, Desti.

_Mario and Meggy head to their room._

Mario: Hey Meggy. I wonder, do you have a pair of boots like Desti’s?

Meggy: My boots actually have steel toes in them. Those were just an added bonus though, as I bought them mostly for fashion.

Mario: I can't wait to see how skilled Hope is.

_Mario kisses Meggy's cheek._

Mario: Good night, my beautiful princess.

Meggy: Goodnight, my handsome prince.

_Sometime later in Desti's room, she's having yet another dream in the black void, though it soon transitions into a whirling vortex_

Desti: This again? Well, at least I'm not in that facility again...

???: Hello Desti. It's nice to see you again.

Desti: Who is this?

???: I guess it is time I revealed that.

_The shadowy figure then slowly gains color, revealing an Octoling_

Desti's mother: I'm your mother Desti.

Desti: H-huh?!

Desti's mother: Your eyes do not deceive you Desti. I am speaking to you right now. You're going through some hard times, but like I told you before, your friends have been there to help you, and right now, you're doing really well. The PTSD will never truly go away sadly, but you're already on the right path to forging a better life. You've gotten back together with your old teammates, reunited with your sister, and made amends with your former rival. I'm so proud of you.

Desti: Thank you, mom... I feel like I've got some closure now.

Desti's mother: You will be waking up soon, but just let me tell you that I will always love you. I may no longer be with you physically, but you will always have me in your heart. Never stop looking towards the future, and keep your head held high. You can get through this. I know you can.

_Desti falls back asleep after hearing the encouraging words, happy to finally have closure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desti has a new pet, reunited with her younger sister, and now has closure.  
> In terms of Desti's panic attacks and PTSD moments, we're done with it. Though we aren't done with the angst just yet.  
> Three more chapters to go.  
> Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.


	4. Mario's Nightmare/Hanging out with Callie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desti wakes up to Mario having a nightmare, and later on they along with Meggy, Hope, and Namby hang out with Callie.

_Desti continues to sleep after having gotten her closure, but about two hours later, Desti and Namby both wake up to the sound of a certain red plumber screaming._

Desti: Huh? Mario?

Namby: Why is he screaming this late at night?

Desti: Namby, I think he’s having a nightmare.

Namby: Namby thinks we should check on him!

Desti: Right. Let’s go!

_Desti and Namby rush into Mario and Meggy’s room._

Desti: What happened!? Namby and I heard screaming and came running...

Mario: It was horrible.....Francis had found a way to completely brainwash Meggy, and had her kill all of us, but he had her beat me mercilessly... I tried to remind her of happier times... And... And...

_Mario bursts into tears._

Desti: Guess all of us are still haunted by that creep...

Meggy: It's okay Mario... I'm fine... I'm right here...

_Meggy hugs him tightly with tears in her eyes, hating to see her lover crying and in emotional pain_

Namby: That’s an awful nightmare to have…

_Mario's cries of pain and anguish grow even louder, and he starts shaking uncontrollably. Desti notices Meggy is starting to shake uncontrollably as well, her attempts at comforting her lover seemingly in vain, and walks over with Namby to give both of them reassuring hugs_

Desti: I know the pain you're going through... We've all experienced nightmares involving him... But I can reassure you that will never happen again. Francis is where he belongs. Six feet under and rotting for his sins. He can't hurt us anymore.

_Meggy's shaking stops, but Mario's shaking and emotional pain does not._

Mario: It felt so real... I felt everything... I thought you all were dead...

_Meggy looks over at Desti, and has a "What do I do?" look on her face, all while tightening her hug on Mario._

Desti: Mario? Please, look at me.

_Mario simply tilts his head towards Desti, as his emotional pain and nervous shaking continues._

Desti: I know you're scared, and I know it feels real, but trust me. Francis isn't coming back. Meggy is still here right beside you, scared and worried sick about you.

_Desti points to Meggy, who has tears streaming down her face as she looks at her lover with a pained and sad expression_

Desti: Everything is going to be okay. Nobody is going to harm us, or you. Everything's going to be alright in the end. You're awake, and what you are experiencing now is the real world. Meggy and I are still here, alive and ourselves.

 _Desti places a reassuring hand on Mario's shoulder_.

Desti: Your girlfriend is here for you right now. Let her help you. She can take away your pain if you let her. She loves you dearly, and she's worried she's losing you right now. Don't let her feel like she's losing the most important thing in her life.

Mario: Please......take away my pain.......I can't handle it.....

_Meggy proceeds to give Mario a kiss filled with all of her emotions, tightening her grip on Mario as the kiss deepens. Meggy pours her heart and soul into it, desperate to make her lover feel at ease._

Desti: True love…

_They break away from the kiss. Mario is still crying, but he is no longer shaking._

Meggy: I'm still here for you Mario... You will never lose me... I promise that I will never leave you... I love you so much, and I cannot bear the thought of living my life without you in it...

Mario: Th-thank you... I'll be okay... That nightmare just really hurt me...

_Meggy simply goes in for another kiss, holding Mario close to her as her emotions continue to pour out in an attempt to help her lover know that she's there and willing to help him feel better_

Mario: I think you holding me as if you were giving me a full-body hug while we sleep, that'll help me feel safe...

_Meggy proceeds to give Mario a full body hug, never loosening her grip on him and she nuzzles into his neck_

Meggy: I'll always love you Mario... No matter what...

_Mario had fallen asleep due to the excessive crying, but he also had a smile on his face, as he now felt safe._

Meggy: Good night, Red…

_Desti quietly leaves the room and heads back for her own room, sighing in relief that her friends are okay_

Meggy: You're safe with me, Red.

 _Meggy remains in the full-body hug as she falls asleep._ _Morning rises, as Mario and Meggy are still in their full-body hug from the previous night. Meggy woke up before Mario._

Meggy: Man....that nightmare must've really gotten to him.

_Mario continues to sleep, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position_

Meggy: I'll stay in his arms until he wakes up. Anything to help him feel safe.

_Meanwhile, in Desti's room, the Octoling turned human wakes from her slumber to a very hungry Namby_

Namby: Mamma, Namby hungry...

Desti: Oh Namby.

_She gives the healslime a gentle hug_

Desti: Don't worry, I'll get you some food.

Namby: Thanks, Mamma. Will Mario be okay?

Desti: I'm sure he will be. He's got Meggy in his life, and if there's anyone who can help him, it's her. She's the only one who's ever truly stood up for him, even when they've had disagreements.

Namby: Namby is worried for him....

Desti: I am too... But as long as Meggy is in his life, I'm sure he'll be okay.

Namby: Can we go check on him before Namby eats?

Desti: Sure thing Namby.

_The two make their way to Mario and Meggy's shared room, gently knocking on the door_

Meggy: It's open Desti.

_Desti opens the door_

Desti: Hey Meggy. How's Mario doing?

Meggy: He seems to be alright, tough he hasn't woken up yet. I'll be staying with him until he wakes up just to help him feel safe.

 _They hear Mario snoring and saying something in his sleep_.

Mario: Ah....spaghetti. Ah.....Meggy.

Desti: Meggy, if there's anyone who can help him feel safe, it's you. He truly loves you, and I can tell that he thinks very highly of you. Never stop looking out for him.

Mario: _snores_ Meggy... She's my hero...

Meggy: I wouldn't even dream of leaving him... Not after everything he's done for me...

Desti: I know you wouldn't, and that's why I know you're the only one who can help him feel truly safe.

_Mario smiles as he calls Meggy his hero in his sleep again. He wakes up shortly afterward._

Meggy: Good morning Red.

Mario: Good morning, my beautiful princess.

Desti: Morning Mario.

Mario: Hiya, Desti, and hello Namby.

Meggy: How are you feeling, Red?

Mario: I'm feeling much better after last night. The nightmare I had only further solidified how much I want and need you in my life...

Desti: I'll give you two a moment alone, I need to go feed Namby anyway.

Meggy: Thank you Desti.

Desti: My pleasure. Come on, Namby. Momma Desti is gonna feed you.

Namby: Yay, food!

Desti: Have you ever had oatmeal Namby?

Namby: Namby has not had oatmeal. But Namby is willing to try it.

Desti: It's pretty good. I'll make you a small bowl of it.

Namby: Thank you, Mamma Desti!

Desti: You're more than welcome Namby.

_It then cuts back to Mario and Meggy in their room, now in their normal attire._

Meggy: What would you like for breakfast Red?

Mario: I don't know…

Meggy: You okay?

Mario: I'm fine now... But the nightmare still scared me…

_Meggy hugs Mario tenderly_

Meggy: I know it did, but just remember this. If you ever have a nightmare, just let me know. I'll be there to help you feel better, and that's a promise I intend to keep. You mean the world to me, and I hate seeing you sad for any reason... I would never hurt you like that...

_Tears form in Mario's eyes._

Mario: Oh god… Not again...

_Meggy quickly gives Mario a reassuring kiss, holding him close and rubbing his back to reassure him that it'll all be okay_

Meggy: It's okay to cry Red. You don't have to be afraid of letting out your emotions. I'm here for you, and I will never stop loving you.

Mario: Oh, Meggy… What would I do without you?

_Mario starts crying on Meggy's shoulder._

Meggy: I dare not to dream of what I would do without you in my life Red. she continues to rub his back Just knowing that you are in my life is more than enough to keep me going.

Mario: I don't like crying... It makes me feel even weaker than I already am...

Meggy: Crying doesn't mean you're weak Mario. It just means you've experienced pain. That's a perfectly natural thing, and I don't think any lesser of you for crying. You've told me I'm not weak for crying, and you aren't weak for crying either. If anything, it's just another thing we have in common, and it helps make our relationship stronger.

Mario: I'll be okay... Don't worry... Having you by my side really helps...

_Meggy simply holds Mario close, not wanting the moment to end too abruptly, her love for the plumber growing stronger and stronger with each tender moment they spend together_

Meggy: I love you so much Mario.

Mario: I love you too, Meggy. More than words can explain it.

_Meggy proceeds to break away from the hug, but not letting go of Mario's hands_

Meggy: Shall we go get some food?

Mario: Sure. But first....

_Mario kisses Meggy on her lips, pouring all of his heart and soul into the kiss. Meggy kisses back, doing the exact same to the love of her life. Fireworks are going off in their heads. Nothing else mattered, just this beautiful moment. Meanwhile, back to Desti and Namby_

Desti: How's the oatmeal?

Namby: It's yummy! Thank you mamma Desti!

Desti: You're welcome, Namby.

_She kisses him on his forehead lightly._

Desti: Thank you for removing that scar.

Namby: Namby is happy to help Momma Desti feel better.

Desti: You don't feel awkward when I give you a kiss, do you? I'll stop if you feel uncomfortable.

Namby: Namby is happy to get kisses!

_Desti holds Namby lovingly in her arms, and kisses him on his forehead a few times._

Desti: I'm so happy Mario adopted you for me, you've really helped me whenever I have a panic attack.

_She sits down on the couch, and pets him gently._

Namby: Namby is happy to make others happy.

_Mario and Meggy come out of their room, holding hands._

Mario: What do you want to do after we eat? Snuggle on the couch?

Meggy: That sounds wonderful.

Desti: Let me know when you lovebirds want to snuggle, and I'll move over to the recliner. Hope will be here in 2-3 hours. I've already got my steel-toed boots on, ready to spar with my sister.

Meggy: Sounds good Desti.

Mario: What does my beautiful princess want to eat?

Meggy: Anything is good with me.

Mario: I want my princess to choose.

Meggy: How about some bacon and eggs?

Mario: Sure thing. Let's get cooking! Desti, did you want some bacon and eggs?

Desti: Me and Namby just ate, but thanks for the offer.

Mario: Okie-dokie. Let's start cooking, Princess Meggy.

Meggy: Oh you. 😉

_the two then get cooking with their breakfast, making sure everything is perfect for each other_

Mario: It looks perfect! Ready to dig in?

Meggy: Of course.

_The couple begin to eat their breakfast._

Mario: How is the breakfast?

Meggy: Perfect, as always Red.

_They finish their breakfast._

Mario: Ready to snuggle?

Meggy: Always Red.

_Desti moves from the couch to the recliner to allow the two to snuggle, still holding Namby and petting him gently, enjoying the peaceful and quiet moment. Mario moves over to the couch, lays his head down on the arm of the couch, and holds out his arms._

Mario: Whenever you're ready.

_Meggy moves over to the couch and lays on top of Mario, nuzzling into his neck and sighing happily as she gets comfortable_

Mario: Do whatever you want to do to feel 100% comfy.

_Meggy then interlocks her fingers with Mario's and purrs happily, Mario takes his hat off, and Meggy takes her headgear off._

Meggy: May I stroke your hair?

Mario: Can't say you've ever stroked my hair before. Go right ahead.

_Meggy starts to stroke Mario's hair._

Meggy: How does it feel?

Mario: It feels nice. Though if I had to be honest, your hair is much smoother than mine.

Meggy: Okay. We'll switch then, you can stroke my hair.

_Mario then proceeds to stroke Meggy's hair, slowly going from top to bottom in a gentle rhythm_

Mario: How does this feel Princess?

Meggy: Very gentle, and very comfy. I love it.

_Meggy mewls happily and deeply nuzzles Mario's neck._

Mario: So adorable.

Meggy: So handsome.

_The two lovers lie there in peace, happy to spend a loving and tender moment together in each other's arms_

Mario: How can we make this extra comfy?

_Meggy then proceeds to wrap her entire body around Mario's, embracing him in a full body hug_

Mario: Are you comfy yet?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: I love you so much, you know that? Cutest girl in the world. You have a cute smile, a cute laugh, and a kind heart.

Meggy: Two kind hearts Red.

Mario: Huh?

Meggy: Squids have two hearts Mario. I used to be an inkling, and while I may now lack the abilities I had once before, my internal biology remained largely the same. I still even have my ink sac, though it's pretty much useless now.

Mario: You still have the Inkling voice, and I'm glad it stayed. Whether you’re simply chatting with me, or singing to your heart's content, that inkling voice is super cute.

Meggy: You're wonderful Red.

Mario: You're breathtaking, Meggy.

_Meggy smiles deeply, and continues the full-body embrace. She also begins to cover Mario's face in kisses._

Mario: I feel like I'm covered in love.

Meggy: You are. 😉

Mario: Oh stop.

_Meggy simply kisses Mario on the lips. The kiss lasts for a few minutes, and break away once they need to breathe, yet they continue their loving embrace and stare lovingly into each other's eyes._

Mario: Do you want to continue snuggling? Or is there something else you want to do?

Meggy: No. I'm fine with just this.

Desti: That is so cute! You two truly are a perfect couple. I ship it.

Namby: Namby thinks Mario and Meggy are cute couple!

_Meggy simply hides her face behind her hair in response_

Mario: What's wrong, Meggy?

Meggy: Nothing's wrong Mario. In fact, everything is more than perfect.

Mario: Just like you are.

Meggy: Hehe.

Mario: Why are you hiding your face behind your hair? I can't see your beautiful eyes when you do that.

_Meggy then unhides her face, a blush spread wide across her cheeks_

Meggy: You give the cutest compliments I've ever heard Red.

Mario: You deserve each and every single one of them. Our love is inseparable.

Meggy: I never want it to end, and I doubt it ever will.

Mario: We may have started out on a rocky note, but what relationship doesn't?

Meggy: How true.

Mario: Maybe we could go star-gazing later tonight?

Meggy: I'd love to.

Desti: See if Callie wants to hang out with us.

_Meggy shoots Callie a text asking if she'd like to hang out with them_

Meggy: Hey Callie. Desti wanted me to ask you if you'd like to come and hang out with us. You interested?

Callie: Sure! I've got nothing planned today. Marie gave me a free day.

Meggy: Sounds good. See you soon.

Desti: Can't wait for Callie to meet my sister. Do you know if Callie knows hand-to-hand combat, Meggy?

Meggy: She prefers weapon based combat.

Desti: Maybe we can teach her some hand-to-hand. I don't like the thought of her not being able to defend herself without a weapon. Hope's gonna be here in about half an hour.

Meggy: She declined to let me teach her a while ago. She told me that she was taught self-defense by her agent a while back, and she's more into weapon usage overall. She tends to carry a roller with her anyway. She has a license to carry one for self-defense, being a celebrity and all.

Desti: $5 says she's bringing that roller with her.

Meggy: We'll see.

_Half an hour later, a knock is heard on the door._

Desti: Coming!

_Desti opens the door, with Hope standing outside._

Desti: Hiya, Sis!

Hope: Hey Desti! Hope you've got your combat boots on. I'm ready to spar as soon as you're ready.

Desti: Guess who's gonna be over here soon.

Hope: Oh? We expecting company?

Meggy: We sure are! Callie, one of the Squid Sisters, is coming over to hang out with us. She and I are really good friends.

Hope: Nice.

Desti: Do you think we should wait until she gets here to spar?

Hope: We can if you'd like. We'll still be doing it anyway.

Desti: How about we do a practice spar, then we actually spar when she gets here. The practice one will show me what moves you know.

Hope: Bet

Desti: Got your combat boots on?

Hope: Of course. Let's do this!

Desti: Prepare to be amazed. 😉

Hope: You're on!

Namby: Don't hurt momma Desti too badly please...

Desti: Don't worry Namby. We know how to keep ourselves under control.

_Desti notices that Hope has gloves._

Desti: What kind of gloves are those?

Hope: Just some fighting gloves. They protect the palms of my hands and the band of my hands while allowing free movement of my fingers and thumbs.

Desti: They're just like mine. Ready when you are, sis.

Hope: Bring it on!

Desti: Show me what you got.

_The two then spar for the next half hour, only pausing when they hear a knock on the door_

Meggy: I'll get it!

_Meggy opens the door to find Callie on the other side_

Meggy: Hey Callie! You're just in time!

Callie: Hi Meggy! In time for what?

Meggy: Come on in! I want you to meet Desti's sister.

_Callie enters Meggy's apartment._

Hope: Hi! I'm Desti's sister, Hope.

Callie: Hiya!

_Namby floats over to where Callie is._

Namby: Hi! I'm Namby!

Callie: Hello Namby! Always nice to meet new friends!

Desti: That's my pet. Mario got him for me to help cope with the loss of my parents, as well as my PTSD.

Callie: He's adorable! He's a healslime, correct?

Mario: Yup. I've got a friend who's an expert on this sort of thing. He's also responsible for bringing Desti back to us.

Callie: The one sponsoring Splatfest, right?

Mario: Yes.

Callie: Me and Marie have been planning out how everything will play out for Desti's return. Hasn't been easy, but they were looking for another sponsor, and that Axolotl was a perfect candidate. Even though it's still a few months away, we still are looking forward to the grand event.

Mario: His name is Axol, just FYI.

Callie: I apologize for not remembering his name just yet. it was literally a last minute decision we made, since we have to plan this all out in advance. The finishing touches come later though, as this is just the planning stages. But the idea to use the Octoposse was also last minute, since we originally couldn't track them down when we sought them out for a brief reunion to honor Desti's life properly.

Desti: Jet was the only one who still remained in contact with Meggy. Hydra and Bento moved on with their lives until she told them I was alive.

Meggy: It wasn't until after the team reunited that I learned about Desti's PTSD. She woke up from a really bad nightmare one night....

Desti: I was part of Octavio's army in my early life, not knowing who I was in my previous life. I didn't even know my sister was still alive until she followed my teammates here and wanted to ask them about my life to have closure for herself. The PTSD may be severe when it happens, but it's not frequent.

Callie: I wish there was some way we could find out about your previous life....but I'm sorry to say that we can't.

Desti: Maybe that's for the best. I've been forging a new life for myself, and so far, it's worked really well. And as long as my three hearts continue to beat, I don't want to stop looking forward to a brighter future.

Meggy: Yeah... It's also for the best that I leave my past behind... Because mine was horrible...

Mario: It's best if we don't think about your past lives too much. Besides... Mario grabs Meggy's hand The new memories we are forging are more important than the painful memories of our past.

Meggy: Sometimes....it helps to open up to someone about your past, and I don't think I've told Callie my past.

Callie: Desti informed me actually.

Desti: Yeah... I did. I didn't want to see you go through the pain of talking about your past again

Mario: She's right Meggy. It's best if you don't think about it too much after you've opened up to so many others about it already.

Meggy: Actually... You, Desti, and Callie are the only 3 that know about my past. Not even Tari knows. Wait, Desti's team knows as well. Make that 6.

Callie: Hey, look on the bright side though. You made something great out of it. 😊

Desti: We all did. Even with my PTSD, I’ve got Namby at my side now.

Namby: Namby always wants to help those who are hurt!

Desti: And we love that about you, Namby. He’s very affectionate, seems to like you already, Callie.

Callie: He's pretty adorable, and caring.

Desti: I had a scar on my back from my past as a solider in Octavio's army. Namby managed to remove it with a healing ability.

_Desti looks and sees that Callie brought her Roller._

Desti: Told you she’d bring it!

Callie: I never leave home without it!

Meggy: How much do I owe you, Desti?

Desti: Five bucks.

Meggy: Remind me to never make a bet with you again.

Desti: No promises. 😉

Hope: You ready, Sis?

Desti: Ready Hope.

_Callie produces a boombox_

Callie: I hope you don't mind some music to go along with this. I figured it'd add some flare to the sparring.

_Cue Death Egg's Eye (Never Let it Go) from Sonic the Fighters._

Desti: Heh. Perfect.

Meggy: I would say you have a good taste in music, but you're a Squid Sister for crying out loud. Music is your life!

Callie: That may be so, but I'm not at my best without Marie. There's a reason we only produced one solo each.

Meggy: Yours is better!

Mario: You're just saying that because her solo got a Smash remix and Marie's didn't. (edited)

Callie: Honestly, Tide Goes Out was a personal favorite of mine. Marie does know how to do emotional songs so well.

Meggy: Makes for a good slow-dance song, while yours makes for a great love song. I've sang it to Red more than once, and we've danced to Tide Goes Out.

_As they are chatting, they are also watching Desti and Hope's very intense sparring session._

Desti: You're really good sis. You'd give Meggy a run for her money honestly.

Meggy: Is that a challenge?!

Hope: Maybe, if we're not too tired from this once we finish.

Meggy: If you're not tired afterwards, then it's on!

_The spar goes on for another half an hour, and it finishes with Hope knocking her sister to the ground with a sweep kick, before helping her back up._

Hope: You've got skills Desti. Meggy isn't a bad trainer honestly. I had a hard time keeping up honestly.

Desti: You're more skilled than I am. I still have much to learn.

Hope: You're no slouch though. You're a good fighter Desti. You actually managed to catch me off guard a few times yourself.

Desti: I owe it all to Meggy. It seems like she wants to go up against you.

Meggy: You bet I do!

Desti: You better be ready for Meggy. Not only did she teach me, she also taught Mario, and Tari, the girl with the robotic arm.

Hope: Oh, I’m ready.

Desti: Hey, Meggy. You wanna borrow my fighting gloves for your spar against my sis?

Meggy: Sure thing.

_Desti takes off her gloves and gives them to Meggy._

Desti: They'll increase your punching power.

Meggy: Shall we get started Hope?

_Hope puts both of her fists up._

Hope: Bring it.

Meggy: You're on.

_Meggy and Hope charge at each other, and start sparring. Desti, meanwhile is sitting on the couch, with Namby in her lap. The Healslime notices some bruises on Desti's face, which were from her spar with Hope, she accidentally kicked Desti in the face a couple times._

Namby: Momma Desti! Namby's going to heal up your bruises!

_Namby casts a heal on Desti, removing her bruises._

Namby: There. All better.

Desti: Thank you Namby.

Namby: Namby is happy that Mamma Desti is happy. Namby will heal up Meggy and Hope after they are done.

Hope: I can see why Desti regards you as an amazing combat trainer.

Meggy: I may not be a total master, but four years of experience does a lot of good.

Hope: What kind of boots are those? Your kicks really sting.

Meggy: The original Octoling boots. They've got steel toes.

Hope: Desti and I both have the Neo Octoling Boots. Steel toes AND metal soles.

Meggy: They have high heels though. I can't wear high heels without my feet being super sore by the end of the day.

Desti: We're used to it. First pair of shoes we ever got.

Meggy: No surprise there I guess.

Desti: No matter how I kick someone, it'll always sting. If it's not with the steel toe, then it's with the metal sole. If anyone tries to hurt my sister, they're getting a boot to the face.

Callie: Aww.....I love how much you care about your sister.

Desti: Well, she is my only family left, so it's only natural I'd want to protect her at all costs.

Hope: I may be a pacifist, but I'm more than willing to give someone either a fist or a boot to the face if they try to hurt Desti.

Meggy: Did you enjoy the sparring, Callie? Learn anything from it?

Callie: I enjoyed the session, and did learn a few things. An amazing display of fighting from all 3 of you.

Desti: Happy to put on a show.

Namby: Namby wants to heal Meggy and Hope's bruises.

Meggy: Go right ahead Namby.

_Namby heals up Meggy and Hope's bruises, both from the kicks unleashed in the sparring match._

Namby: There.

_However, healing up Desti, Meggy, and Hope drained a lot of Namby's energy, which is starting to tire the Healslime._

Namby: Namby... Tired…

Desti: Don't push yourself too hard Namby. Desti picks up the little healslime and takes him to their room It's time to rest little Namby.

Namby: Will Momma stay by my side as Namby rests?

Desti: Of course.

Namby: Mamma's friends.....they can come in if they want.

Callie: As much as I'd love to stay, I've gotta get back to Tentakeel Outpost. I may have had a free day, but I still need to cover for Marie, since we're on rotation. It was fun though, and I had a wonderful time. I can't wait to hang out some more.

Meggy: I'm so glad you came by. Hope we see each other soon.

 _Callie and Meggy hug each other_.

Callie: See you soon, Meggy. Until next time, Stay Fresh!

_Callie does her Stay Fresh pose, before leaving the apartment, allowing Mario and Meggy to relax while Desti stays at Namby’s side so he can nap…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go, and they'll both be relatively short.
> 
> After this story is done, we're gonna be taking a break from moving the series forward and will be posting a few prequel stories, including one that explains how SMG4 and Tari got together.


	5. Stargazing, Dreams, and Training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Meggy go stargazing, Meggy has a wonderful dream, and the SplatSquad starts training for the final Splatfest with Desti and her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there were two chapters to go, but after going through both chapters, I decided to combine them since they were both relatively short. Also, I probably should've mentioned this a while ago, but if a character has dialogue in italics, that means they are mentally talking/thinking about something. Crowned_Healslime and I also wrote this story towards the beginning of 2020, before Valentine's Day, thus why said holiday is mentioned.
> 
> With that said, enjoy the final chapter.

_As Desti continues to watch over the sleeping Namby, Mario and Meggy are simply chatting._

Mario: What do you want to do, Meggy?

Meggy: I'm fine with just relaxing on the couch with you.

Hope: I'll be heading off in just a bit. I need to speak with my sister about the upcoming Splatfest plans, since I'm going to be leading her team during the opening and closing ceremonies. We need to make sure we have everything laid out perfectly so things go off without a hitch.

_Hope goes into Desti's room._

Desti: Hiya, Sis. What's up?

Hope: Hey Desti. I came to talk to you about the upcoming Splatfest and our plans to reveal you're alive. I just wanted to make sure that we have everything correct.

Desti: Alright, what are the plans?

Hope: I will be leading your team during the opening and closing ceremonies, you act as Axol's bodyguard, and when Axol says the right words, you reveal your true identity in front of everyone, showing that you're alive.

Desti: Accurate.

Hope: Is everyone up to speed about this plan? We need to be careful with how we do this.

Desti: Axol's been explaining the plan to everybody else in the castle. I told Mario and Meggy about the plan.

Hope: I do hope that people won't have a meltdown about this. Nobody else knows you're alive, since you're a human and whatnot, but given how during Splatfest, you'll be given a tribute celebrating your life, and yet are alive, some may react negatively to the reveal that you're actually alive thanks to Axol.

Desti: Trust me, we took that into account.

Hope: As long as everything is planned out, we should be good then.

Desti: We know it's impossible to please everybody, yet there's people out there trying to please both the old and the new. It just doesn't work.

_In the castle, SMG4 suddenly feels a disturbance_

Tari: What's wrong Glitchy?

SMG4: I feel like I'm being insulted... I'm not entirely sure...

Tari: Who would be insulting you though?

SMG4: You'd be surprised Tari...

_Now back to Desti and Hope_

Hope: I'm glad we have everything planned out. I need to head out now so that I can be home before it gets too dark.

Desti: I really appreciate it Hope. Take good care of yourself, and I'll see you later sis.

_They hug each other, before Hope leaves the apartment. Desti goes back to watching over the sleeping Namby._

Desti: You've had a long day today Namby. It's best you recover your energy.

_Namby lets out a cute yawn, and then smiles while sleeping. Desti then hears the healslime talking in his sleep._

Namby: Love....you....Momma.....Desti....

Desti: I love you too Namby.

_It then cuts to Mario and Meggy, cuddling on the couch._

Mario: Is my sweet princess comfy?

Meggy: Of course.

Mario: I'm trying to think of a new way to say "I love you" but I can't think of anything. Doesn't matter, I love you with every ounce of my fiber, heart, and soul.

Meggy: Sometimes Red, the simplest phrases are all that are needed. And any way you say I love you to me is a trip down bliss lane.

Mario: Bliss lane?

Meggy: You make my hearts melt when you tell me you love me Red. Not literally of course, but figuratively.

Mario: Well, you make my heart melt whenever your near me.

Meggy: Hehe. It’s because I love you.

Mario: Your presence alone warms my heart, but your smile melts my heart.

Meggy: You're so sweet Red.

Mario: Oh stop.

Meggy: I don't think so

_The two share a sweet kiss._

Mario: Your lips taste like spaghetti. 

_Mario blushes intensely right after saying that._

Meggy: You look so adorable when you blush Red. You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to our future.

Mario: I don't think I've ever seen you blush as intensely as I have. You just know how to make me blush.

Meggy: I'm sure one day you will get to see me blush that intensely. But let's not go too fast. I want to cherish every moment I get to spend with you.

Mario: Valentine's Day is coming up soon. What do you want to do on that day?

Meggy: How does a date sound?

Mario: Where would you want to go for this date?

Meggy: We can go to dinner at a restaurant in the evening, but aside from that, I'd be more than happy with just spending the whole day with you out on the town.

Mario: Can't really dress fancy because it's going to be really cold that day. We'll have to bundle up, but that won't stop us from having a beautiful Valentine's Day.

Meggy: Whatever we do Red, as long as we do it together, I'll always be happy.

_Meanwhile, Desti is still watching over Namby while he sleeps._

Desti: He looks so cute when he's sleeping…

_Desti looks at the clock and realizes that it's pretty late_

Desti: It might be best if I turned in for the night. Today was a good day. While there have been bad moments this week, everything is turning out better than I expected. I really hope it continues to go well.

_Desti proceeds to change into her sleepwear and turns in for the night, kissing Namby gently on the head and turning in for the night as a peaceful slumber slowly falls over her_

Desti: Goodnight Namby. Sleep well. :)

_Meanwhile, back to Mario and Meggy_

Meggy: The stars are out now Red. Shall we go stargazing?

Mario: Let's-a-go! Heads up, it's a bit chilly out.

Meggy: It'll be alright Red. We won't be out for too long. A half hour should do nicely.

Mario: There's gonna be northern lights out tonight! Let's go out to an open field.

Meggy: Let's go!

_The couple then proceed to head to an open field and lay themselves down on the ground, staring up at the stars and enjoying each other's company_

Mario: I must say, the cold makes the stars brighter.

Meggy: You've got that right Red. But in all honesty, none of the stars are as bright as your smile.

Mario: Aww... Thanks Meggy. You're so sweet.

Meggy: You're even sweeter Red

Mario: Your compliments never fail to make me feel warm and fuzzy.

Mario then notices the northern lights in the sky.

Mario: Meggy! Look! There's the northern lights!

Meggy: A beautiful Aurora Borealis.

_Meggy takes a picture of the northern lights on her phone._

Mario: I'm so glad we chose tonight to go stargaze, we caught the northern lights.

Meggy: Me too Red.

_Mario stares into Meggy's eyes._

Mario: But.....not even the beauty of an Aurora Borealis can match how beautiful you are.

Meggy: I can say the same thing about you Red.

Mario: We start Splatfest training tomorrow with Desti's team. But until then, let's just enjoy every second of this.

Meggy: Of course Red.

_Mario then sees the stars forming something next to the northern lights. The stars form Mario x Meggy Forever while the northern lights continue to shine._

Meggy: Our future is looking brighter with every passing day Red.

Mario: Even the stars believe we're a perfect couple. I never thought I would get to see northern lights in my life, yet here I am, seeing them with my one true love, the most beautiful girl in the world, your beauty puts the beauty of the northern lights to shame.

_Meggy wraps Mario in a hug_

Meggy: You give the sweetest compliments I've ever heard Red. Please never change. :heart:

_Mario wraps his arms around Meggy._

Mario: I will never change, Meggy. I promise you.

_Meggy goes in for a kiss as sweet as honey_

Mario: That was quite possibly our most beautiful kiss, kissing under the northern lights.

Meggy: Indeed it was. We'd better get back to the apartment before we freeze.

Mario: Allow me to carry my princess back.

Meggy: Thank you Red.

_Mario scoops Meggy up in his arms, and carries her back to the apartment bridal style. Once they're inside, they get into their sleepwear for bed._

Mario: Good night, Princess Meggy.

Meggy: Goodnight Mario, my handsome prince.

_They fall asleep in each other's arms, and Meggy starts having a beautiful dream a few hours later. This dream is set a few years in the future, and everybody is together out in an open field during an evening. Meggy was standing, taking in the view, when Mario starts talking._

Mario: Meggy. you are the greatest thing to have happened to my life. Ever since we met in 2017, we've been on many adventures together. We laughed together, we cried together, and we went on many amazing adventures together. And, we met all of our amazing friends. Their friends smile. Ever since we started dating on Christmas of 2019, my life just became happier and happier. And, it's all been leading up to this.

_Mario gets down on one knee, and pulls out a jewelry box, causing everybody to gasp. Mario opens the box, and it contains a wedding ring._

Mario: Meggy Spletzer.....will you marry me?

_Meggy starts tearing up, tackling Mario in a hug as a smile forms on her face as she lets the tears of joy flow freely_

Meggy: Oh yes Mario!! A million times yes!!

_Mario puts the ring on Meggy's finger, as the rest of the cast cheer and applaud the couple. The dream ends shortly afterward, and morning rises. Mario and Meggy wake up around the same time, and the latter is notably more cheerful than usual._

Mario: My princess seems to be more cheerful than usual. I take it you had a wonderful dream?

Meggy: Not just a dream Red. A dream that will eventually become a reality. 

Meggy proceeds to give Mario a kiss that lasts for several seconds before they have to break away for breath

Meggy: And I'll be looking forward to it each and every single day.

Mario: What was it, if you don't mind me asking?

Meggy: A dream about the day you propose to me.

Mario: I know that day will eventually come. Someday, we'll be king and queen.

_It cuts to Desti and Namby. Desti has just woken up, but Namby is still asleep._

Desti: Looks like Namby is still asleep. He did tire himself out yesterday. He doesn't quite have the energy yet for multiple healings it would seem.

_Desti gently picks up the baby healslime and takes him out into the kitchen, careful not to wake him up as she quietly prepares a meal for him when he wakes up. Before going to prepare his meal, Desti lightly kisses Namby's head. While Desti cooks his meal, the baby healslime wakes up and yawns._

Desti: Good morning Namby.

Namby: Morning, Mamma Desti! Namby slept amazingly, sleeping in your arms is so comfy.

Desti: I'm glad. Breakfast is almost ready, so you won't have to wait too much longer.

Namby: Yay!

_Mario and Meggy enter the living room._

Mario: Hiya, Desti. Meggy had an amazing dream last night.

Desti: Oh? And what would that have been?

Mario: I'll let the princess explain, it was her dream after all.

Meggy: We were all together out in an open field, a few years in the future. And Red… He proposed to me.

Desti: Who knows? It may come even sooner than that.

Mario: _It just might._

Meggy: _No matter what day it comes, I'll be happy._

Mario: We went stargazing last night, and saw something truly beautiful.

Desti: Oh?

Meggy: The stars forming a specific phrase. One that most of SMG4's fans would hate. 

_Again in the castle with SMG4_

SMG4: I'm suddenly getting the feeling that I'm being criticized...

_Back to Meggy, Mario and Desti_

Mario: They'll find anything to hate, won't they? Poor Axol… I kinda feel bad for all the hate he gets. Next time we see him, we'll let him know that we care about him.

Desti: It's probably because of that pen, it did result in my death, but it also did result in my revival. Can't the fans appreciate that?

_Meggy suddenly gets a text from Saiko simply stating 'I know exactly how you all feel...'_

Meggy: How did she know what we were talking about?

Mario: Probably best not to question that. Let's just all agree that SMG4's fans are-a coocoo crazy.

Meggy: Especially fans from the old era.

Desti: Agreed.

Meggy: I'm going to give Axol a hug next time I see him, just so I can let him know he has my support, and that there are people out there who care about him, us included.

Mario: Yes.

_Everybody eats their breakfast, and then heads to the castle. Today is Splatfest Training Day, and they need to get Luigi and Tari. Meggy also decides she'll visit Axol while they are there._

Meggy: Hiya guys!

_Everybody waves, but Meggy notices Axol is nowhere to be seen._

Meggy: Where's Axol?

Tari: He said he had to go talk with the Splatfest organizers, but he'd be back for the training session once talks were over with.

Meggy: Oh... I wanted to talk to him.

Luigi: Don't worry Meggy. He seemed to be alright. He just needed to make sure the sponsor was in order and that everything was perfect. He also had to sign Desti up as his bodyguard under a false name. He said he'd tell you all her false name once he got back.

Desti: Well, there’s no time to waste. Jet, Hydra, and Bento will be waiting for us, so we should probably get going.

Meggy: Let’s go!

_Meggy's team and Desti's team are now in Inkopolis, beginning their first training session for the final Splatfest._

Meggy: Time for our first training session.

Desti: We've got all of our weapons ready and tested. They're all good to go. I hope you guys are ready for this. There's only so much time until Splatfest arrives, and you'll be needing all of the training you can get before then.

Mario: We're more than ready. Out of all of us, I truly know just how important Splatfest is to Meggy. I participated in a Splatfest with her when she and I first met.

Desti: I know. I was watching. Remember how I wanted you to ditch her and join my team? You may not be a genius, but let me tell you, you're a really creative individual. If anyone is going to be an important asset to her team, it's you.

_Mario smiles, as Meggy pecks his cheek._

Mario: It'll be an emotional journey, and a tough journey. But I know one thing: we'll make it through this together as a team.

Tari: We can do this!

Luigi: Let's-a-go!

Desti: Then let the training session begin.

_The two teams then proceed to train, both helping each other along the way with encouragement, and different strategies and weapons for Meggy's teammates to get used to do they're prepared for anything. This goes on for the next three hours until both teams are ready to call a break and to reflect on their performances_

Meggy: How did we do?

Desti: Despite being rusty, you didn't do terribly. You'll require more training, but I can tell you that you still have what it takes to compete.

Meggy: Thank you, Desti.

Desti: You're more than welcome Meggy. Shall we do this again, same time, next week?

Meggy: Yup.

_The teams agree to meet up again, before going their separate ways. Mario, Meggy, and Desti start heading back, thinking about what lies ahead for them. But they know that they have each other and the rest of their friends. Splatfest is a few months away, but they'll be ready._

**Cue SMG4 credits music.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Another story done.  
> Like I said last week, the series will take a break in terms of moving forward.  
> The next two weeks, prequels will be posted, one of which will explain how SMG4 and Tari got together. They're both one-shots, so look forward to it. Hope you all have enjoyed the series thus far.


End file.
